Do you remember?
by The Queen's Saviour
Summary: After a tragic 'accident' Bella loses all her memories of her time in Forks. The doctor thinks it's best that she finds everything out on her own. Frustrated and curious she falls in love, but with the wrong Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yeah I decided to write a new story. I've been working on this for a couple of months, and I have to warn you, after about the 5****th**** chapter I kinda ran out of inspiration but I felt that I had written too much to just give up… So I finished it anyway.. :D  
I really hope you'll like it! Reviews would be very much appreciated, I love them! They're like my personal brand of- No, never mind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't remember," his golden eyes were piercing through me. But somehow it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Normally when someone looked at me that way, it would make me feel uncomfortable, but not this time. Not with this man. He had a certain tranquility hanging around him. Maybe that was just a doctor-thing.

"What is the most recent memory you have?" His voice was like velvet. And beautiful, very beautiful. This man was beautiful. I felt like I should remember him, but I didn't. My most recent memory he wanted to know. I remembered my childhood. The divorce of my parents, my mom taking me with her to Phoenix. Growing up there, high school, her meeting a new guy, Phil. Their wedding. Me offering to go live with my dad, saying goodbye to my mom, getting on the plane. But that was it. I couldn't remember a day of my new life in this awfully small town, Forks.

I told him this and he nodded. "I see. It sounds to me like somehow your mind has blocked out the reason for your accident which happened while you were living in Forks. Sometimes, after a traumatic event, the mind rids itself of the memories that have something to do with the event. Which seems to be the case. Maybe the memories will come back to you later, but I'm not sure about that right now, Isabella." His eyes were gentle and compassionate. Without knowing him I could tell he was a very nice person.

"So, there is a possibility that later on all the memories will come back to me?" I was hoping he'd say yes. I'd been here for little less than a year and it would be such a waste if I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know what life I had here. Did I have friends? A boyfriend maybe? How was I doing at school? How was I supposed to get on with my life if I didn't know anything about my life?

"I would think so. It has happened before. But I can't make any promises. I would tell you about the things that have been going on in the past, but I can't. I think it's better if nobody told you what has been going on because it's better for you to find it out yourself. I'm not trying to punish you or something, but it usually works better that way." He seemed to know what he was talking about, of course he did, he was a doctor. But I didn't like the sound of this. How the hell was I supposed to pick up where I left off if I had no idea where the hell I left off?

"But…"

"Of course I can't force your father or your friends to this, but I really believe it would be better. Maybe it would be better if you could start over…"

I felt like there was a double meaning behind his words. But I had no idea what that meaning would be. I just nodded at him and after prescribing some kind of medicine to me he let me go. My father was waiting for me just outside the room, apparently the doctor had already told him about everything and my father had agreed with him on not telling me anything. Which kind of annoyed me. I wanted to know.

"So, Bells, how are you feeling?" He was a little awkward, this wasn't new to me, though. Whenever I would visit him over the summer holidays he would be awkward too. We both were, we looked a lot alike. He was rubbing his neck in nervousness while asking me the question. We started walking and made our way to the car, well, cruiser. My dad was chief of police in this small town.

"Well, a little annoyed. How can I go on with my life, go back to school without having a clue what we've been learning at school, or who I used to hang out with? It's impossible Charlie," he winced at me mentioning his name. I supposed he wanted me to call him dad. Well, we may have bonded over the past few months but I couldn't remember that, so calling him dad didn't feel right to me.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But Dr. Cullen has asked me not to tell you anything. And he's a well respected doctor. We're lucky to have him here, while he could be a doctor in a much bigger hospital. He knows what he's talking about," he seemed to really regret not being able to tell me anything.

I sighed and leaned into the seat of Charlie's cruiser. "Fine, I'll just… start over, I guess," my father seemed relieved at hearing my answer.

"But, are there any important people I should know about? Like.. a boyfriend? I mean, it wouldn't be fair to… ehm… you know, ignore him," talking about this was always a little weird, especially with Charlie.

"No, no worries, Bells. No important people you should worry about." I nodded and silence filled the car. The ride home was pretty short and as soon as we got there my dad showed me to my room. It looked a little different from what I remembered and figured that I must have made some changes during my stay here.

"Do they know about the accident at school?" I had to know this, it would be weird if I wouldn't recognize anyone and them not having a clue what was going on.

"Yeah, Bells, you've been out for a few weeks, of course they know. They also know that you… you know, don't remember much." I nodded again. I seemed to nod a lot.

"Oh and Bella, you probably should call your mom, she's been asking me to tell you to call her as soon as you'd get home," he handed me a phone and I sighed. He got out of my room and left me to it. I sat down on my bed and dialed my mom's number, on the second ring she picked up.

"Charlie?" Her voice was worried, it made me smile. I knew my mom had been worried, my dad had been telling me that, but it still made me smile.

"Mom, it's me, Bella," I heard her sigh. Probably a sigh of relief.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're home. How are you feeling honey?"

"Physically I'm good, though nobody wants to tell me anything about what has been going on so I have no idea what my life has been like," this fact bothered me a lot.

"Why is that?"

"Because almighty Dr. Cullen has told dad not to." There was a silence on the other side and I just knew my mom agreed with the doctor. Great!

"Bells, if he's a doctor he probably knows what he's talking about. I know that it must be really hard on you, but you'll be fine. If you want to get away from there, you can always come here," she offered. Yeah, it would probably be a good idea. But I could see how happy Charlie was that I was living with him, it would kill him if I wanted to leave now.

"Nah, I guess I'll just have to get through this." We spoke a little longer and when we hung up I had tears in my eyes. I missed my mom, and I felt terrible for not remembering anything. It sucked that nobody would tell me, I hated being in the dark and now I was definitely in the dark.

Charlie took me out for dinner, mumbling something about having lost his cook. I figured I was the one to cook here, since Charlie sucked at it and I hated eating junk food all the time.

"You want me to cook from now on?" I offered. He smiled appreciatively and nodded, accepting the offer.

The diner we went to was small and supposed to be cozy. Though I didn't find it cozy at all. The waitress seemed pretty nice as she asked me if I would like the usual. I just nodded, having no idea what the usual was. Charlie got steak, and somehow I had this feeling that he always got steak. He just seemed like that kind of person, I guess.

A little while later the waitress got back and brought our food. I had a lot of green stuff on a plate, at least they knew I was a vegetarian. The meal didn't taste too bad but I was still happy when we got out of that place. It probably was a good thing I offered to cook from now on, because that diner really was quite terrible.

As soon as we got back home I started thinking about the next day. School. I'd have to go back to school, where I didn't know a soul. Or well, I wouldn't remember a soul. The thought of having to go there really freaked me out and instantly brought tears to my eyes. I never hated school and I was pretty sure that first days weren't _that_ bad. But this, this first day was. I had no idea what people knew of me and how repetitive I was going to be. I'd have to start from scratch, and that scared me.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Not noticing the small girl sitting on a branch of the tree outside my window.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW you guys! 26 reviews on 1 chapter, that's amazing! You have really outdone yourselves! But I have to admit, I love it! :D Made me so happy to wake up this morning and see all those emails with reviews, story alerts, favorite stories etc.. It's awesome! Thank you guys so much! Because of that I decided to just update the story now, instead of tonight like I had planned.  
I hope you'll enjoy, if you do, please leave a review! They're really very much appreciated. **

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the first thought entering my mind was: 'Fuck, I have school today.' After spending 10 minutes lying in my very comfortable bed, wallowing in self pity, I got up and went for a nice morning shower.

The water felt awesome on my cold skin, as soon as I felt both clean and awake enough I shut the shower off. Wrapped in nothing but a towel I made my way to my room. Hoping Charlie was already gone, how awkward would it have been had I run into him, wearing nothing but a towel? Yeah, pretty embarrassing.

When I safely got to my room I opened my closet. I was pretty shocked at what I found inside of it. The clothes that filled my closet were the complete opposite of what I used to wear back in Phoenix. And I don't mean climate-wise. It was as if someone else, someone much girlier, had done my shopping. Because there was no way I would have changed _that_ much. I decided to just make the best of what I could find. Some tight jeans, a blue top and my black converses would have to do.

Still in a stupor over what happened to my wardrobe I quickly brushed my hair and hurried downstairs. I found some cereal and after having breakfast I started mentally preparing myself for school.

_Today will be tough, or scary at least. Maybe it won't be that bad, maybe…_

I spoke to myself, my inner voice was trying to soothe me at least. That was a first, usually it spoke against me. My inner voice never seemed to like me much.

_You know that's not true._

I sighed and went outside, Charlie did tell me he bought me a truck as a homecoming present. The orange beast was standing on the driveway, waiting patiently for me. I got in and made my way to school, Charlie had left me a note with the directions, and seeing as this town was terribly small, it wouldn't be hard to find.

Fidgeting with my fingers and chanting encouraging things in my mind I entered Forks High School's parking lot. The school consisted of different buildings, that was unlike any other school I'd seen before. My high school back in Phoenix was just one big building.

The parking lot was pretty empty, save for a shiny silver Volvo and some other rusty old cars. I parked mine somewhere far away from the shiny car, they would really look ridiculous standing next to each other. I never was one for expensive stuff, be it clothes or cars, so I wasn't ashamed of my truck. But I had to admit that it looked crappy compared to the Volvo. I wondered who the owner of that car would be. Probably some rich, snobby kid.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard my name as I got out of my car. A blonde boy came walking towards me. His blue eyes were hopeful, probably hoping I would somehow remember him. I felt bad having to disappoint him. He was actually pretty cute, but not really my type.

"Err.. hey," I said. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea who the guy was or how close we had been before. This was just as awkward as I had expected it to be. Screw amnesia.

"Do you remember me?" His eyes grew even more hopeful and I felt even more guilty for not having a clue.

"I'm sorry… but… no," his smile was wiped off his face and he suddenly looked a bit sad.

"Hmm well.. I guess it isn't your fault. I'm Mike. Newton." I shook his hand and he walked me back inside.

"So… Are we friends or something?" I was hoping they hadn't told the people at school to not tell anything. Maybe I could get some recollection of my previous life, maybe Mike could tell me what went on the past year.

"Yeah, we are. Come on, I'll re-introduce you to the others," he took my hand and walked me into the cafeteria. To a table where a few other, ordinary looking, teenagers sat. I smiled weakly but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with him holding my hand. Was he some ex-boyfriend of mine? No, that couldn't have been. He really wasn't my type.

"Bella, this is Jessica, Eric, Angela and Tyler." With a gesture of his hand he showed me what face went with what name and I waved awkwardly at them.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" the girl Mike introduced as Angela asked me. Just by looking at her I could tell she was a genuinely nice person. Probably very shy too.

"I'm okay. It just sucks not to know anything, you know?" They all nodded understandingly. I sat down next to Mike, who was desperately patting a seat. His grin grew as I sat down, Jessica kept giving me this glare which really made me wonder what I had done to her.

When the bell rang Mike offered to walk me to class. I gladly accepted his offer because I had no idea how to get there. Charlie did leave my schedule behind, but with all these buildings it was impossible for me to tell where I would have to be. We walked through the crowded hallways and eventually entered a classroom. He also led me to my seat and started explaining to me what subjects we had been talking about this year. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I had first thought. Mike seemed friendly enough and so did the others.

The rest of the day went on, people tried to be nice to me and everybody asked me whether I remembered them. That was pretty annoying. I didn't get why it was so difficult for them to understand that I had absolutely NO memory of my time in Forks.

My last period before lunch I sat next to Eric, who walked me back to the cafeteria. Apparently I always sat with them at lunch and I did so today. While they were talking about having to go to some beach soon I had my focus on something else entirely.

Jessica saw what I was looking at she sighed noticeably. I looked at her and she started mumbling something. The only words I could make out were "even now she has to notice them."

"Who are they?" I asked as 5 incredibly beautiful people passed our table.

The look on Mike's face was one of both anger and irritation. I didn't get it. What did these people do to them, or me perhaps?

"They're the Cullens. The blonde is Rosalie and she's with that bulky guy, Emmett. Then there's Alice and Jasper, they're also an item. And the guy with the bronze hair is Edward." Angela explained, her face was the only one that wasn't one of irritation. I really liked this girl.

"What's with the long faces?" I asked, mostly directed to Mike and Jessica.

"Nothing, never mind," Mike mumbled. I sighed and went back to my food. Somehow the Cullens were on my mind. The people I sat with gave me the impression that they had some part in my previous life, but if they weren't going to tell me… How would I find out?

I would look like a total dork if I went to them and asked them. I doubted they'd tell me anything anyway since their last name was Cullen. As was the last name of the doctor who'd told everyone not to tell me anything. Life wasn't fair.

I was happy when lunch was over and Mike took me to my biology class. I could see he wasn't happy about something, I got the hint when I found out I wouldn't be sitting next to him but one of the Cullens. Edward to be precise. Immediately a blush appeared on my face, he truly was something else. He had the same golden eyes as his father which made me feel he wasn't adopted. I hadn't seen eyes like those before in my life, in fact I was pretty sure it wasn't a natural eye-color.

He didn't say anything to me but I could see that he was staring. I sat down rather clumsily and turned to him. "Hey," if he wasn't going to greet me, I'd greet him. For some reason I felt drawn to him, like… Like I knew him from somewhere. But that was impossible, I didn't know this guy.

"Hi," his answer was short and curtly. He obviously didn't want to start a conversation with me and I could take a hint so I turned away from him and opened my book. I started going over the pages to see what I had learnt the past year. I could pretty much remember everything, strange.

The rest of that period was spent in silence. This Edward guy wasn't up for conversation and I wished I knew what had happened between us. Did I give him any reason for hating me so much? Maybe I did, but I couldn't remember, so wasn't that a bit unfair of him? If someone would just… tell me!

When the bell rang I got out of the room as quick as possible. The whole situation was getting to me and I decided to just ditch for the rest of the day. Tears were running down my face as I made my way to my truck. I couldn't handle any more of this. It just wasn't fair for people to be angry at me while I had no idea what I did wrong. It sucked that nobody would tell me anything.

As soon as I got to my truck I got in, I wiped the tears from my face and started the truck. It made the same roaring sound it had this morning and just as I wanted to leave the lot someone tapped on my window. Outside of my car was a gorgeous looking girl, small, yes, but gorgeous. She was a Cullen. Alice Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are the best! Really! So many reviews! It made my insides melt, in a very good way, so amazing! You're the best readers ever! Here's the next chapter, I know it's a little short… But the next one will come either tomorrow or the day after, I'm not quite sure yet..  
If you like it, or if you don't, please leave me a review! They make me really happy. If you don't like it, please be so kind to let me know what it was that didn't please you. Thanks in advance.  
Now, then, enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

I wondered if she was angry with me too. She probably was, if I had hurt her brother in some way. They seemed like the kind of family that would stick up for each other no matter what. I still rolled down my window and waited for her to speak.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Alice. Do you mind if I get in?" Wow, she was pretty straightforward. I didn't know what to say, I mean, if I would've opened my mouth I would probably have made a fool of myself. I merely nodded and it took only seconds for her to get in.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, her voice was like music. It sounded familiar in a way, which again made me believe I knew her before the accident. I looked her over and noticed her beauty. Her eyes had that same golden color and the story Angela had told me about them all being adopted seemed, once again, very untrue to me. How was that even possible?

Her hair was all spiky, black and pretty short. But I loved it. It looked silky almost, and I had to resist the urge to touch it. Her skin was pale, just as pale as Edward's and Dr. Cullen's. No, they definitely weren't adopted. I wasn't buying that.

"Eh, I… I was… just, err.. going home, actually." Great, now I was stuttering. Way to go, Bella. She started giggling and sat up straight.

"Well, I was going to ask you to go shopping, but you probably won't accept that offer. Since you… Well, don't really… Know me anymore. So I'm going to ask you… if you want to go take a walk with me?" She had this great energy around her and I felt drawn to her even more than her brother. She was just the cutest girl I had ever laid eyes on. For as far as I remembered that is.

"Eh, okay. I guess that's okay. No, shopping isn't really my thing," she giggled again. And I drove off. She gave me instructions as to where to go and we rode in silence. When we got to where she had intended to take us to we got out of the truck.

"Hey, is there any chance you'll tell me about what has been going on?" I was hopeful again. I knew the answer already, but I still had to ask.

"Believe me, I'd really like to tell you everything, but I think my father wouldn't appreciate it. He instructed us not to tell you anything because there's a chance you'll remember everything on your own," she explained. I sighed and we started our walk. She led me into the forest, which wasn't that great an idea considering how terribly clumsy I was.

"Hey, Alice, I'm pretty clumsy so, I might break my neck on this little field trip of ours." I was completely serious but she merely laughed. She seemed like such a happy person, so laid back and without any sorrows. In a way I envied her for that. I was a worrier, always had been.

"No, I won't let you fall, Bella. That wouldn't be very nice," she made the promise and although she was much smaller than me, I had no choice but to believe her. Her eyes were sincere and showed me how much she cared.

We continued our walk and we went deeper into the forest, it got a little darker and everything around us was green.

"How do I know you're not going to kidnap me?"

"What?" She seemed confused by my question.

"Well, you're taking me pretty deep into the forest, and that usually doesn't mean anything good, so…" realization seemed to hit her and she erupted into a fit of giggles again. I had already grown to love that sound. It was like bells ringing, like music, it was just beautiful.

Right at that moment I stumbled over a small branch and right before I hit the ground small, cold arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me from falling. I exhaled in relief and felt myself being pulled up, for such a small girl she was remarkably strong. Her face was beaming as I came face to face with her.

"Thanks, you probably just saved my life," I started blushing again. The smile she had on her face threatened to break her face.

"That wouldn't be the first time," she kept on giggling. I decided not to ask, because I knew she wouldn't tell me.

She walked me to a meadow and that's where we sat down. We spent the entire afternoon there, just talking. I soon found out that she was a very touchy-feely person and she was hugging me a lot. I couldn't say I didn't like it, though. Because hugging and cuddling with her felt natural to me. The feeling of her cold skin didn't bother me either, I had no idea whether this was normal or not, but she was such a comforting person.

We spoke about everything that had been going on, well, the parts that I could remember. I told her about my life in Phoenix, and though I was sure she'd heard all that before she seemed interested enough.

She also told me some things about herself, but I felt like there was so much that she left out. I didn't want to push her, though. If she couldn't talk about it, I wouldn't force her to. It felt to me that I didn't have the right to. She'd known me longer than I'd known her, for all I knew that was.

When I got home that afternoon, after dropping Alice off at her place, Charlie and I got in a fight about me ditching school. He didn't agree with it and didn't understand how I was feeling.

"Charlie, it sucks not to know anyone there, while they do know me! Why don't you get it? Today there was this guy, Edward Cullen, he was acting so rude to me. As if I have hurt him or something, but I have no idea if I have! Do you know how frustrating that is?" I wasn't far from yelling now.

Tears were running down my cheeks again. I hated crying, especially in front of Charlie, but he was so unfair to me. I did notice him flinch when I mentioned Edward's name, I wondered what that was about.

"Did you remember anything?"

"No." He nodded and went back to watching television. He obviously wasn't going to listen to my ranting any longer and I was glad to not have to talk about it anymore. I went to the kitchen and fixed him a meal with whatever was in the cupboards.

"Charlie, someone needs to do the groceries, we have almost nothing in here!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I'll get some after work tomorrow," he promised. That was one thing I wouldn't have to worry about. After having dinner I went up to my room, wishing things would get better.

Later that night my mom called and asked me to tell her all about today. She understood my frustration and was willing to listen to my complaints. She was glad that my old friends would also be my new friends. She was probably right about that, if they didn't like me they would've just pretended not to know me. That much I was grateful for.

When I told her about Edward's behavior she stopped talking altogether. I got this weird feeling that Edward had either done something incredibly awful to me or… maybe he was just very important to me. But that wouldn't explain his weird behavior.

"Look, Bella, I think you should just see what happens. Maybe you will remember later on. Maybe you won't, but maybe you'll get a great life, despite not knowing how things were before the accident." She was probably right. But it was frustrating me to no end that I didn't know a thing. Even if I could get a great life now, I would want to know what my life looked like before.

The only thing that was slightly familiar to me was Alice's cold touch and the sound of Alice's laughter. I told my mom and she just said that maybe it was a start. I was desperately hoping that it was, because if I remembered that it must've meant that Alice was important to me too. And I liked the sound of that, because I really liked Alice. She had been great to me, even though she wouldn't tell me about my past she still was very nice. And I felt… safe with her.

"Mom, I've got to go now. Talk to you later, bye. Love you."

That was the only thing I was sure of right now. I loved my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thanks you guys! You're amazing! I can't believe it.  
This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one, I apologize for leaving you without an update yesterday, but there is one today and there probably will be another one tomorrow…  
I hope you enjoy. Also, please leave me a review. There's nothing like turning your laptop on in the morning and see that you've got 63 e-mails all with favs, alerts, reviews and stuff. It's the most amazing feeling, really! So yeah… On with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of that week was spent with my old friends, but no matter how much time I spent with them, the memories wouldn't come back. Charlie still wouldn't tell me, not until the doctor would say it was okay for him to tell me. If that happened, it meant I'd be a lost cause. I probably was, I mean, after a week of spending time at my old high school, with my old friends, I still didn't remember a thing. The only thing that seemed slightly familiar to me was Alice's voice.

Speaking of Alice, we didn't get to talk much the rest of the week. The other Cullens kept giving me this weird look, though. As if they were expecting something from me, but how the hell was I supposed to know what that look of theirs meant? I felt weirder every day.

Jessica had grown impatient with me and had once accused me of faking the whole situation. When she'd said that a single tear had run down my cheek and she had taken off. Mike and Angela had tried to comfort me, as they were the only ones present at the time. After that happened I had noticed Edward giving Jessica angry looks. She seemed oblivious to it, though.

Every day in Biology Edward would be rude to me, he wouldn't even speak. In fact, he hadn't even re-introduced himself. He'd work with me on lab assignments as I was his lab partner and there was no way for him to do the labs alone. But the conversations I tried to start never got me anywhere. After 4 days I had stopped trying. I figured Edward was just a loner, or an asshole, whichever suited him best I wasn't sure of.

The weekend had been boring, it was spent doing homework. Mike and the others had invited me over to this beach, La Push, but I didn't feel like going. Despite them being nice to me, I didn't feel like I belonged anymore. I felt like a stranger and I felt like they didn't know how to handle the situation. But then again, maybe it was just me not knowing how to handle it.

They sometimes spoke of things that had happened in the past, and I had no idea what it all was about, because nothing sounded familiar to me. Eric had told me how I had enjoyed my last visit to La Push but that too was a lost cause.

The next Monday was just as awkward as the past week. Jessica still wouldn't talk to me and I also refused to go and talk to her. She hadn't seemed that nice anyway and I wasn't going to waste my time on someone like that.

"Oh come on, Bells. You should just give Jessica the chance to apologize," Mike had been trying to get me to talk to her. But she was obviously avoiding me, the only time we'd be together was during lunch. She wasn't planning on sitting anywhere else and neither was I. But she never addressed me when she spoke, and so I never addressed her either.

"If she wants to apologize she can come to me. I don't care, Mike. I think I'm perfectly fine without her." Maybe I sounded bitchy, but at that moment I couldn't have cared any less. Jessica honestly was the least of my problems.

As we walked into the cafeteria and went to sit down Mike was still trying to convince me. But I had long since stopped listening. Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to listen to what he was trying to convince me of. Instead I was watching another table. The Cullen table.

I couldn't deny that I had been somewhat intrigued by them. Especially Alice. She was so beautiful and she seemed so familiar. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of any memories. Whenever I focused on her, and tried to remember, my mind came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was very annoying.

Then her eyes caught mine and I started blushing. I quickly looked away and tried to focus on what the kids at my table were talking about. But I couldn't bring myself to care, my mind was elsewhere. It was mulling things over, Alice, mostly. How come she was so familiar to me? These kinds of questions kept going through my mind but I didn't know the answer to them.

When the bell rang I got out of the room as quickly as possible, I went to my locker to get some stuff for my next class and as I turned around to get to class I bumped into someone. Someone small, hard and cold. Alice. Her cold hand grabbed my arm as she tried to steady me. Once again she had somewhat saved my life. And then… There it was. Recognition. The cold. The cold of her skin, I remembered it. I remembered them all being so cold. I had no idea why, though. And no real memories came to mind, but their coldness was one. Or… well, at least it was something.

"I remember," I whispered. Surprised, flabbergasted. Alice's eyes seemed to light up and I looked her in the eyes.

"What do you remember?" she asked. Her voice was so beautiful, it was soothing.

"The cold," my voice failed me and I kept whispering. She seemed to have no troubles hearing me, though, so I supposed whispering was okay. I leaned against my locker, still somewhat amazed by actually remembering anything.

"What about it, Bella?" I loved the way she spoke my name. It sounded good, like my name was meant to be spoken by her. Her angelic voice made me actually like my name.

"I… I don't know. You are all so cold," she narrowed her eyes a little and then looked down. I followed her movements as I started staring at my shoes now. I suddenly felt a little embarrassed, rude even. Alice didn't seem to know what to tell me.

"Yeah. Well, this is a start, Bella. Is there anything else that you remember?" She looked up again and her hand found mine, she squeezed it gently, trying to encourage me. I hated to disappoint her, but I couldn't lie.

"No. Nothing," she must've seen the sadness in my eyes for she quickly pulled me into a hug. I felt right at home, comfortable. I hadn't felt comfortable since the afternoon we spent in that meadow. There was something about Alice, something that made me feel like we were meant to be friends.

"Don't be sad, this is a start, it will be alright. I have a feeling that soon you'll start to remember other things," she smiled at me and then let go of my hand. "I have to go to class now, as do you," she winked at me and then danced off the opposite direction of where I was headed.

As strange as it might have sounded, her words did comfort me, somewhat.

A weird feeling came over me as I saw her turn the corner, I wanted her to have stayed with me. I felt like I could be myself when she was around, even though we hadn't spent much time together. It was like… like I was complete with her around. I wanted her to help me remember everything, but I knew that was impossible. I couldn't ask that of her, and besides, she wouldn't have been able to do that for me. She could have told me, but I probably wouldn't have remembered.

I got to class and endured the rest of the day. Happy when I could finally go back home. When I got there Charlie wasn't home yet, I figured I'd just start dinner already, so that he could eat whenever he got back.

As I wasn't really in the mood to cook anything grand I went for something simple. Pasta. It was something I had always enjoyed and it was easy to prepare. While the spaghetti was cooking I sat down and did some of my homework. I was getting better at it, at first all the information had seemed slightly foreign to me, but it was coming back to me. Not like I could remember, but I knew what they were talking about, it was like… Like the information had been stored somewhere in my head but was now slowly coming back to me.

I had dinner prepared when Charlie came home, he complimented me again on my cooking skills and it took him about 5 bites to empty his plate. He quickly stood up to have some more. After I did the dishes I went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed. I wasn't in the mood to think anymore, it would be useless, I had nothing to think about. Other than Alice Cullen that was, and I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about her. Her family probably hated me, the looks they had been giving me sort of proved that.

As I closed my eyes I realized how tired I really was. And it was no surprise to me that I quickly drifted off into a slumber. My dreams were filled with one person, Alice.

_Her spiky hair was a mess and she was sitting on my bed, next to me. She was sitting cross-legged and leaned against my headboard, while I was sitting with my feet on the ground. She was looking at me and told me some stories. I listened to her, laughed whenever she said something funny but other than that I didn't do anything._

"Bella, will you go shopping with me?" her face got more excited as she posed the question. I knew I hated shopping, but could I make an exception for this girl? Yeah, I could.

"_If you promise not to torture me too much, then yes," her smile got wider and she squealed of happiness. She jumped a little and gave me a tight hug._

That was when I woke up and it was 7.00am. Time to take a shower and get to school. Wait, was this dream something that had actually happened. Or was it just a dream? If it had happened, did that mean I was getting my memories back? Could it be? That slowly but surely I would start to remember things, small things like this? This would've been quite a nice memory.

I got out of bed and got ready for school, I knew that I would have to ask her. Tell her about the dream and ask if it was real. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just a dream, just a stupid dream. Maybe she'd think me crazy for dreaming about her, she might think of me as a creepy stalker girl that now even dreamt about her. But she wouldn't, would she? No, she seemed way too nice for that.

I would ask her. I would ask Alice Cullen about the dream. Probably.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually planned on getting my arse to bed, because I'm terribly tired.. But then I remembered promising someone I was going to update tonight.. so I decided to, before I'd drag my arse upstairs, proofread my 5****th**** chapter and put it up for you. I hope you'll enjoy it. Guys, check out the amount of reviews you've left me so far, doesn't that amaze you? I know I'm amazed everytime I see it. But of course it would amaze me even more if that number went way up! So please, leave me a review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Even one word would suffice, I just love seeing the 'review alert' emails :D Right.. So I'm off to bed now, nite nite!**

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream for the rest of the morning. This was possibly my first lead to the past year. I was still afraid to think it might have happened. What if it hadn't, I would be so disappointed.

Also I was thinking of a way to get to Alice, the glares I received from her family, Alice and Emmett excluded, kind of stopped me from going to their table. They somewhat frightened me. I was hoping to just bump into Alice like the day before. That would be convenient. But highly unlikely.

Eric had been talking about his work at the school's newspaper for the past hour and wouldn't shut up about it. I hadn't really been listening, but the occasional nod and 'yeah' would do for him. He was currently telling about how he had stopped some of the members from writing something about my amnesia. Now I _was _paying attention, I was suddenly grateful to him for stopping them from doing that. I hated being the center of attention and having been in any kind of newspaper wouldn't have made me too happy.

"Bella!" I knew that voice, Mike. He had been following me around like a little, lovesick puppy for the past week and I didn't need my memories to know that he had some kind of crush on me. Maybe that was why Jessica was being so mean, because I could clearly see that she was 'in love' with him. She didn't seem to understand, though, that I was not at all interested in him.

"Hey, Mike," I said, a little less enthusiastic than his exclamation of my name.

"How are you, girl?" He was trying way too much, I actually felt bad for him. It must've been hard to be in love with someone who had no feelings whatsoever for you. I wondered if I had experienced that the past year.

"Err.. not too bad, how about you?" His face lit up as I was paying him some attention and he really did remind me of a lovesick puppy now. Poor guy.

Just as he was about to answer I saw Alice walking, Emmett by her side. Those were the two I wasn't afraid of, as weird as it may have sounded. For Emmett was HUGE and definitely frightening to anyone else but he had this goofy grin on his face all the time and he wouldn't glare at me, so I figured he'd be less scary.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mike. I have to… go. I'll see you at lunch," I waved him goodbye and made my way over to the Cullen siblings. Emmett seemed to notice me before Alice and immediately the grin appeared on his face. He waved at me which made Alice turn around. A smile now brightened her features as she made her way over to me, whispering something to Emmett.

"Hey!" She gave me a light and quick embrace and took me away from the crowd. As we wandered into some hallway I decided to just drop the bomb on her.

"Alice, I need to ask you something… It'll probably sound totally retarded, but I just have to ask," I was getting nervous now. But I knew I had to do it, I would come to regret it if I didn't ask her now.

"Sure, ask away. After having Emmett as a brother I doubt what you'll ask me will sound retarded," she winked and kept staring at me with a curious look in her eyes. As she smiled at me a pair of cute dimples took their place on her cheeks.

"I… I had a dream tonight, and I wonder if it was something that had actually happened," this seemed to catch her attention. She smiled weakly and nodded for me to continue. I told her all about my dream and she seemed lost in thought by the time I had ended my story. I restlessly waited for her to answer my question.

"That happened, about a month after I met you," the weak smile was still visible and it seemed to widen as I sighed in relief.

"So I'm not going crazy, that's good," I sighed once again and really felt good about this. Another memory! Yay me! I felt like doing the happy-dance, but I was well aware of my surroundings and my audience and decided against it. Wouldn't want to make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Good? Bella, it's great! You're remembering things!" I got lost in the tone of her voice again and didn't notice that I was staring at her until she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you alright, Bell?" I shook my head and nodded at her. She nodded back and after another quick hug we together made our way to the cafeteria. When we got there we parted ways and as she went to sit with her family I took my place next to Mike.

When I turned around to look at the Cullens I saw they were in a heated argument. They were quiet enough for me not to hear anything, though. Alice was pouting and speaking to Edward who was glaring at her and murmuring things. He looked pretty angry, frightening almost. But Alice seemed unfazed by his anger. Emmett seemed to be on Alice's side while Rosalie teamed up with Edward. Jasper stayed kind of neutral, as if he didn't really care about it.

The people who were sitting with me didn't seem to notice, though. I didn't mention it either. If the Cullens were fighting over something that wasn't my problem. I turned away from them and once again blended in with the conversation Eric and Angela were having.

After lunch I went back to my classes, in Biology Edward still seemed a little angry and he kept this façade up during the entire lesson. I was happy that we didn't have to do a lab assignment so I wouldn't have to talk to him. That was pleasing to me.

After school I made my way to the parking lot. That's when I started thinking again.

Feeling hopeless is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. Having no hope is like… like nothing I'd ever experienced. Hope is what keeps us going. Hope is what we need to go on with life when really we'd rather just go to sleep and never wake up. Hope is the main reason for us to continue. Because when everything seems out of place, when everything seems lost, it's the hope within us we can use to go on. Hope that everything will be fine, hope that one day we'll be happy and live the life we want to live. Hope that… that one day I would remember again.

But there's also another side to hope, hope can be dangerous. When one hopes too much and disappointment after disappointment awaits someone, hope can turn into despair. Too much hope could kill one, like poison would.

I clung to it, though. The hope was the only thing I had to hold on to. And I hoped that everything would be better. I hoped that I would get more of these dreams and that I would slowly but surely start to remember everything that ever happened.

Maybe it was weird, for me to so desperately long to know all about one year of my life. One year, it was nothing. But somehow I felt like the past year had been huge, like some important things had happened. As if the past year had been intense, but if it had been so intense, then why wouldn't I remember anything? Did my accident have anything to do with the intensity of the past year? Was that why my stupid mind had decided to erase all memories of what had happened?

I was sitting in my car, about to go home, but I didn't really want to. Because home didn't feel like home. Charlie was my dad, but he didn't feel like my dad. I didn't know him. We didn't really get along, he was walking on eggshells around me. He wasn't supposed to tell me anything, but I could see that he wanted to. It would've been easier, he had to watch his tongue now. He couldn't slip up. And what easier way of not slipping up was there than to avoid me?

We hardly ever spoke, neither of us knew what to say. He knew things… things about me that I didn't even know. He knew things about my life that I had no idea of. He knew my friends probably better than I did. He probably knew what was up with the Cullens, but he wouldn't tell me, and I hated that. I couldn't stand it.

Whenever I asked him about it, though, he'd freak and tell me the same damn thing he always told me. 'Bella, you know I'm not supposed to say anything, so stop asking me those questions.'

Charlie was predictable, I didn't need to know him to know things about him. His behavior mostly. He wasn't that hard to figure out. He didn't like expressing his emotions, well, neither did I. He wasn't much of a talkative person, he was a pretty awkward guy actually. It hadn't taken me so long to figure all that out. Anyone would've been able to do that, anyone who had a good pair of eyes at least.

But he was nice, he tried to take care of me. I knew that he loved me, although he wouldn't say it, I could sense it. He wanted me to recover, he wanted me to get my memories back by myself. I could sometimes see the worry in his eyes. But I didn't know if I loved him, in my previous life I probably did. So it felt to me like I was supposed to love him, he was my dad after all.

After mulling things over for a good 15 minutes I decided I'd have to go 'home' sooner or later and so I made the engine roar to life. The sound of this thing really wasn't any good and I was convinced that it was only a matter of time before the thing broke down.

When I got home Charlie had ordered pizza for us, I wouldn't have to cook. He was, surprise surprise, watching sports while having his meal and I joined him in the living room.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?"

"Nothing unusual," I answered while grabbing a slice of the greasy looking pizza.

"So, Bella, I've been meaning to ask you, how are things going with getting back your memories, anything?" He really was awkward. Now what was I supposed to tell him?

"Err, yeah, some small things, nothing big, though. I still have no idea what my life looked like. Just that Alice and I were… friends of some sort," I decided to just be honest with him. He was my dad after all and I knew he only wanted what was best for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys! I have only posted 5 chapters and already got over a 100 reviews, that's… AMAZING! Thank you guys so much! :D You made me the happiest author (sort of author) alive right now! Keep 'em coming!  
Oh also, you might like this chapter… it has a pretty… I'd say.. Important Bella/Alice moment!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After that day more and more memories came back to me. They were all small, insignificant things. Eating lunch with Angela, Mike and all the others. Doing homework while listening to a band Phil gave me a CD of. Having dinner with Charlie. Shopping with Alice. Talking to Alice. Laughing with Alice. But that was about it. There wasn't much, nothing I could really work with. Most of my memories were of Alice. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, though.

Another weird thing was that in none of the small memories I had back, Edward was involved. I hadn't gotten a single memory of him. Only the coldness of his skin, but that wasn't him per se. I knew, though, that he had had something to do with me. I didn't know what and I didn't know for how long, because nobody would tell me and the memories I had gotten were so small and like I said, insignificant.

Mike was ecstatic when he heard about the one memory I had where he was involved. He really was too enthusiastic for his own good. He sometimes was really annoying while trying to get me to go out with him. I had been in this state of mind for two weeks and he'd been trying to get me to go to dinner with him for two weeks. No matter how often I rejected him, he'd always try again. It was about high time that someone told him I really wasn't interested.

Jessica was still being a bitch. I honestly couldn't figure out why she hated me so much, but I couldn't bring myself to care about it either. She had given me nothing but cold glares and sneering comments. I had given up trying to be nice to her, so the situation always got a little tense whenever we were forced to sit next to each other.

Lunch was different, she'd talk to Angela and Mike and I'd stay out of their conversations. Most of the time I was staring at the Cullen table. Well, Alice, mostly. She somehow really intrigued me and whenever she touched me I'd get these weird tingles on my skin. Her eyes were good for a huge distraction but they were so warm, so beautiful. Alice was so beautiful. I hadn't spoken too much to her and whenever we spoke it was brief and about my memories.

I noticed that the Cullens were often having little arguments during lunch, Alice would get this sad look on her face which made me want to go over there and tell Edward and Rosalie to shut up. But I couldn't do that, I had no idea what the arguments were about. But I had this weird, gut feeling that they were about me. I just didn't understand why.

When I had woken up that morning I had made the decision to go talk to Emmett. If Alice wouldn't talk to me, I'd have to try to get him to talk to me. He hadn't been rude whatsoever, and he seemed like a good guy. I could've asked Jasper but he always seemed to feel a little uncomfortable, and I didn't want to bother him. I also knew he was dating Alice, which somehow made me a little jealous, and so he was much too close to her. She wasn't supposed to know I was having a talk with one of her family members. Although I had this feeling she'd know anyway.

When I got to school I just went to my classes, pretending I had nothing on my sleeve. I let Mike ramble about another beach party they were planning and this time I had decided to tag along. He was ecstatic about that and told me that the others would really like that. I knew he was the one who'd like it the most. But as long as there were other people going, I supposed it wasn't going to be that uncomfortable.

Right before lunch I waited for Emmett to walk by. I knew he'd probably be with Rosalie right now, since they were close to inseparable. After a 10 second wait I saw them come closer and I walked over to them. Rosalie glared at me, as per usual, while Emmett had a huge grin on his face which showed off his dimples. He seemed to me like a pretty harmless person.

"Emmett, I wondered if I could talk to you for a second?" I asked and suddenly felt weird under Rosalie's glare. Emmett scratched the back of his head while he let go of Rosalie's hand.

"Yeah… um… Sure." Rosalie snorted and took off to the cafeteria while me and Emmett went the opposite direction.

"What can I help you with, Bellsie?" Bellsie? Was he always like that or had we been close, too?

"I have some questions to ask. But Alice won't answer anything for me and the rest of your family keep giving me weird glares so I decided you were probably my best chance," I smiled at him as I saw his grin get wider.

"Look, Bella, I really wanna help you and all. And I honestly think you deserve to know what happened, but my family really doesn't want me to say anything…" He looked as if he really regretted the fact that he couldn't tell me. At that moment, most of my hope faded.

"But… they wouldn't have to know..?" I tried.

Emmett started laughing, "oh trust me, they'll know," he grinned some more and then gave me a bone-crushing hug. "I'm really sorry," he said.

"Can you just tell me what Edward's deal is then? Every day, in Biology, he's looking so angry and glaring at me and all. I don't know what I did to make him so angry at me! It's frustrating," I ranted. He gave me a look of understanding and then shrugged. I sighed, was nobody going to ever help me out?

"You didn't do anything to make him angry, Bellsie. Don't worry about it. Hey, Alice tells me you've been remembering some things! That's good news!" We slowly started walking back to the cafeteria where his family was waiting.

"Yeah, but nothing big. Nothing that really matters to me." _Apart from the Alice-memories_, I thought. I couldn't explain it myself, but I had been really thrilled every time I remembered something Alice-related. I had been thinking about her a lot, she was just the most amazing person… It was hard not to think about her.

"Nah, everything will be alright, I just know it. Soon you'll remember. I just wish I could help you, though," he looked worried for a second, but soon that look was replaced with another one of his grins.

We entered the cafeteria and I saw three Cullens looking at him, disapprovingly. He shrugged again as he saw them looking at him. Then he turned to me. "Look, Bells, I gotta go now, fight some more with my… siblings. Cross your fingers for me, please," he smiled at me and then took off. Not giving me the chance to say anything to him.

When I got back to my table all of my friends were looking at me funnily.

"What?" I asked, while I sat down.

"Reuniting with the Cullens?" Eric asked me. I was now thoroughly confused. Reuniting? Had we been that close? Why wouldn't they just let me back into their lives then?

"No… I just had a question for Emmett, why?"

"Oh, no reason," he grinned and went back to some weird story about monsters in the swamp. Angela poked him as he tried convincing her of their existence.

"They're just alligators, Eric! Don't be such a…" I didn't catch the rest of their conversation. I didn't really try to, either. I just kept thinking about what Emmett had said. I hadn't done anything to piss Edward off, then why was he so annoyed all the time?

After school I ran into Alice, literally.

"Ouf, ouch!" I rubbed my arm, that girl was as hard as a rock. I picked up my books and tried to get back on my feet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Bella?" She held out her hand for me and as I took it her eyes seemed to glaze over. Staring in the distance, this took a few seconds and then she shook her head and helped get back up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I groaned and went back to retrieve all my stuff. She quickly came to my aid as she grabbed everything and handed it over to me.

"Hey, Alice, do you wanna… do something this Sunday?" It just came out. I hadn't planned on asking her out. _Why oh why mouth?_ I wondered. She grinned from ear to ear and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'd love to. We could go see a movie or something?" I smiled as she started bouncing up and down. Alice always seemed so happy, and her happiness was contagious. Whenever she was smiling it made me smile as well.

"Sounds awesome," I said, quietly. She was still smiling widely and handed me the last fallen book.

"I'll pick you up at five, alright?" I nodded and she jumped one last time. "Great!" she squealed, she gave me a light hug and then went off to find her family. It wasn't until then that I noticed the huge amount of butterflies that I felt having a go inside my tummy. That girl was really something. What was that weird feeling I kept having whenever she was around?

I made my way to my car and as I opened the door I saw Edward and Alice having another argument. It seemed really ugly this time, he was yelling at her, and even though I couldn't make out his exact words I saw the sadness in Alice's eyes. She nodded at him, hung her shoulders and went over to her car. That's when I realized it had been enough, whatever their argument was about, I couldn't stand to see the happy-go-lucky Alice being sad. That just wasn't natural.

I slammed the door of my truck shut, after putting my books in it and walked over to where Edward was still standing. He heard me approaching as he turned around with an angry and disappointed look on his face. "Yes?" he asked, rather rudely.

"Hey, I don't know what that argument was about, and it probably isn't any of my business. But you didn't have to be so harsh on her," I said. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. Who was I to tell him this. It _was_ none of my business.

"You're right, it isn't any of your business. Look, Bella…" His voice took a strange turn when he spoke my name, but he wasn't going to stop talking. "Alice and I have had some misunderstandings these past weeks and things got a little tense. But you don't have to worry about it, because it's got nothing to do with you." He explained. I was getting on his nerves, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were darker than they had been in biology class.

I nodded and turned around, when I got to my car I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly took it out to see who had sent me a text.

_Thank you. That was really sweet. x Alice. _

Where the hell did she get my number?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! (I know, I'm repetitive) but I can't just get over how much support I'm getting. You're amazing!  
So.. this chapter has no real Alice/Bella stuff.. I'm so sorry.. But this chapter is a little important for the story. Tomorrow I'll update again and I have a feeling the next chapter will have some more Bellice stuff for y'all. **

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week was terribly uneventful. Alice and I hadn't spoken again and Edward was still his nagging self during Biology. Mike was still hitting on me and Jessica was still ignoring me. Nothing special.

The weekend on the other hand was bound to be interesting. Saturday Angela and Eric would pick me up to take me to La Push and the next day Alice would pick me up to go see a movie together. I was excited for the weekend. I wondered if I'd ever been on La Push before, if I had, maybe I'd remember some new things while being there.

That Saturday I woke up all excited. I was looking forward to that day. I was just glad Mike wasn't going to pick me up. Jessica had asked him to pick her up right before he could get the chance to offer to take me. I was really happy about that. Mike knew that it wouldn't be very wise to have both me and Jessica in the same car and so he hadn't asked me. Angela wasn't supposed to be at my house until 4.00pm. The guys were planning a bonfire and Mike had taken the liberty of telling me how much fun those were. And I couldn't deny that it was thanks to his stories that I felt so excited to go.

I spent the entire day doing homework and listening to some piano-music, it was on a burnt CD but I didn't know who the composer was, it didn't really matter either. After that I turned on the radio, looking for more familiar songs. At one point I even stood on my bed singing along with a song I had heard Angela talking about. As soon as I realized my position I got red and went to sit down. Even though nobody was watching I was embarrassed of myself. I soon gotten back to my homework. At 3pm I took a shower and picked out a proper outfit. I knew that the beach wasn't the cleanest place on earth and so I figured a plain shirt and jeans would suffice. I had nobody to dress up for anyway.

After fixing my hair and applying some make up I went downstairs to wait for Angela and Eric, who could arrive at any moment. Only a few minutes later I heard the honk of a car and quickly made my way outside. In the car I could see Eric waving at me enthusiastically, I waved back at him and got inside the car.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" He was smiling brightly at me and I merely nodded. "Hey guys."

Angela said hi too and then took off to La Push. It was a 20 minute drive and when we got there I could see that Mike and Jessica were already there. There were a few other guys that I recognized from school but never really talked to. Tyler Crowley was one of them, I knew he was famous for his stupid, childish pranks but hadn't ever really spoken to him.

We got out of the car and walked toward where Mike and Tyler were building a fire. Angela and I sat down on a log that wasn't too far from the fire. Eric went to help the other guys. The beach was pretty empty. I could smell the salty scent of the ocean and could hear the birds screeching. For once the wind that blew didn't annoy me, but actually soothed me. This place was truly gorgeous.

I suddenly remembered Angela telling me about the tribe that lived here, the Quileutes. I wondered if we would get to see some Quileutes today. Just as I was wondering a tan guy came our way. He wore no shirt and had short cropped hair. He was also very muscled and pretty tall. The look on his face just screamed 'authority' and so did his composure. Quite frankly, he scared me a little.

As soon as he reached us he went to talk to Mike and Eric who were still busying themselves with the fire. Probably warning them and telling them not to set the whole reservation on fire. I couldn't actually hear their conversation but the bare-chested guy looked pretty protective of his tribe to me. Even though I didn't know him.

"Yeah we will be careful alright," I heard Mike say. Oh so I was right.

"Alright, well, have fun kids," I heard him say. He nodded and then took off running.

"Thanks, Sam!" Mike yelled after him, Sam never turned around.

The fire was getting pretty big and Mike and Eric finally left it alone. They went to sit on another log, Jessica quickly went to sit next to Mike. It was pretty obvious that she liked him, he seemed not to care much, though. I felt a little bad for Jessica. Unrequited love always sucked, I knew that much. Tyler and the other two guys also came our way now, they went to sit on the sand.

"So, who's going to tell the first scary story?" Tyler asked with a grin the size of Japan.

"Aren't scary stories supposed to be told in the dark?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're not scary if it's not dark out," Angela agreed. Tyler seemed to think about this for a while. "I guess you guys are right, we should just wait for it to get dark, then," he smiled mischievously.

"Does anyone plan on getting in the water, or not?" Eric seemed to be excited to go for a swim, though nobody wanted to join him. Or at least, I thought. Although it was pretty warm out, for Forks standards, I still didn't really want to get into the water. I never really liked swimming, because that meant having to show myself in a bathing suit. I didn't like the sound of that.

"I didn't bring my swimming shorts, so no," Mike said. Tyler and the other two guys seconded that. Eric seemed a little disappointed but soon wiped the sad look off of his face. That's when he grabbed the backpack he had taken with him and took out a bag of marshmallows. This caught everyone's attention and a few guys started cheering at him. So childish.

"Unbelievable how enthusiastic guys can get over some food," Angela murmured next to me. I smiled at that and agreed with her. True, marshmallows were great, awesome for bonfires. But those guys got all worked up over it. Tyler and one of his friends took off to find something to put the marshmallows on so that we wouldn't burn our fingers trying to roast them.

While everyone ate the marshmallows and talked about all kinds of things, I thought of Alice. Tomorrow would be my 'date' with her. Was it a date? Would she consider it a date? What if she didn't… Did I? I was so very confused. How much did I like the pixie girl, really? She had been nice to me, but we hadn't really spoken that much… Despite that, I still had a very weird feeling whenever she was close. I got nervous, had sweaty palms, weak knees and all those thing. But I couldn't possibly feel something other than friendship, right? No. That wasn't possible.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked me. She put her hand on my shoulder and had a genuinely concerned look on her face. I nodded at her and put up a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ange, don't worry…"

"You looked… deep in thought," she said, softly, so nobody heard.

"I was…"

"You were thinking about Alice, right?" I felt my jaw hit the floor as she said this… What was up with this girl, was she like… a mind reader or something? She smiled at my obviously confused expression and changed the subject. She didn't bring Alice up again.

We had been at the fire for a few hours when some of the Quileutes came to join us. There were three of them.

"Hey, guys," the biggest of them said. He looked to be about 16.

"Hi, Jacob," Angela said, quietly. He nodded at us all and then sat down next to me. "Hi Bella," he said. A grin plastered on his face. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his friends both had short hair.

"Oh guys, this is Quil and Embry, they're friends of mine," he quickly introduced the other two guys who quickly had a go at the marshmallows. The guy, Jacob, kept looking at me with this hopeful look in his eyes. _Oh no, not him too_, I thought. He was probably someone I was supposed to remember, but I didn't. He didn't press the matter, though.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling… You know, after the accident?" he asked me. He seemed genuinely interested and so I decided to be honest with him. He seemed like a pretty easy guy to be around.

"I feel… fucked up."

"How so?"

"Just annoyed that nobody will tell me nothing," he smiled apologetically at me.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded and got up. Together we took off, we stayed on the beach, though. The sun was about to set and it was getting fairly dark. Although I never felt very comfortable in the dark, Jacob made it less bad. I could easily picture myself being close friends with him.

"So the doctor's making everyone lie to you, huh?" He smiled at me while we kept walking. I looked around and noticed that we were actually pretty far from the group now.

"Not lie, per se. But nobody's allowed to tell me anything. He thinks my memories might come back. But it's been two weeks since I first went to school now and I still don't remember a thing. Well, some small things, you know, but nothing big. Nothing that gives me an idea of what my life looked like," he listened to me and nodded whenever that was appropriate. After I stopped talking he kept silent.

"I wish I could fill in the gaps for you. But we never saw each other that much."

"How do we know each other?" I asked him. He struck me as the kind of person who didn't care a thing about any rules. I instantly liked him.

"Well, your dad, is close friends with my dad. Maybe you remember his name, Billy Black?" The name didn't ring any bells. But walking here with him did. I felt like we'd done that before.

"Jacob, have I ever met you here before?" Since he wanted to fill in the gaps for me, I figured it wouldn't hurt for me to ask him.

"Yeah, last time you were at La Push with those other kids as well, they were surfing. We had a conversation," he blushed as he told me this. Even though it was getting pretty dark I could still see his blush.

"About what?"

"About one of the legends of my tribe," he smiled. "It was about those guys at your school, the Cullens."

"You know them?"

"I've seen that one guy, Edward, a few times. But other than that, no. The only thing I know is the legends, but honestly I don't really believe them. They seem like a bunch of crap to me."

"Do you know if I had anything to do with the Cullens before?" His nose scrunched up as I asked him this. And he seemed hesitant to tell me. Why were the Cullens always such a touchy subject? What was up with those people?

"Yeah, you were pretty close to… them. Wait, you don't remember them either?" He looked a little hopeful now, wait, was this guy in to me as well? _That's just brilliant. _

"No, not really. I mean, I remember some small things about Alice. And I know they're all very cold, but other than that I have no idea," I blushed now too, at the thought of Alice. Somehow she had that effect on me. What could I say, she was so gorgeous.

"Hmm alright. Is there anything else you want to ask me?" He now seemed amused. I, on the other hand, was only getting more frustrated.

"Yeah, what was the story about the Cullens?"

"Come on, Bells, that's all just bullshit. You don't want to get involved in that again," he warned me. I wondered what he was talking about.

"I want to know. Please?" I smiled at him and he seemed to cave. Subtle dimples appeared on his face as he smiled kindly at me. He grabbed my hand and traced some patterns on it with his rough fingers. That made me a _little_ uncomfortable but I decided not to mention it. After all, I just wanted to hear the story.

"Fine," he said. Then he started telling me, about the cold ones. Vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I love you, guys! So much! Your reviews make me all warm on the inside, it's the most amazing feeling really. So please keep on reviewing :D  
Now, this chapter may feel like it's going too fast, it probably is.. But this is about when things got difficult for me, I kinda ran out of inspiration… I hope you'll like it regardless.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

When I got back home I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. What if Jacob's stories were true, could the Cullens be vampires? Was that even possible? Some voice inside my head told me that it was possible and that it was true. I hadn't been too shocked when Jacob told me the story and in some way the story had seemed familiar to me. Probably because he had told me before.

Suddenly I was nervous for the next day. I'd be alone with Alice, what if Jacob's story was true and she'd try to kill me? No, that wasn't possible. Alice was way too cute to want to kill me. After all, Jacob had said that I was close to them, so why would they want to kill me?

Charlie was happy to hear that I had met Jacob and immediately started telling me about how great the guy was. But I really wasn't interested. The only one occupying my mind right now was the small, pixie-like Cullen girl. Possibly a vampire. But wait, maybe those legends really were bullshit like Jacob had said. Maybe they just made up the vampire part because they didn't like them and thought of them as thieves or something. How was it even possible for the Cullens to be alive right now, if they were the same Cullens as in Jacob's story. Nah, it probably was just a freaky, scary story.

I got to bed almost immediately after I got home. The night had been fun, I had really enjoyed myself, but I was also pretty tired. That night I dreamt, once again, of Alice Cullen. A red eyed Alice Cullen, drinking my blood. The dream was scary enough, but when I woke up I knew that it was a dream that would never come true. Because Alice Cullen was way too sweet.

Charlie had the day off and had made me breakfast. Needless to say it was pretty much burnt and didn't look too edible, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I just ate it. When I told him I was going out with Alice Cullen he flinched a little. _Oh god, now what is up with everyone and the Cullens?_

"Alice Cullen?" he asked me. The frown that crossed his features made him look like a very worried man.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I tried not to sound snappish but wasn't sure if I pulled that off.

"No… I guess not. I always liked Alice, just… Be careful alright?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head before he left the kitchen to watch some more TV. He left me wondering why I'd have to be careful around Alice. If Jacob's story was true and she was a vampire, there was no way my dad would've found out. I mean, if he had, he wouldn't have let me go tonight. But if that wasn't it, what else could they have done to make him worry about me being around them? So many questions were going through my mind, but I couldn't find the answer to any of them. And that was frustrating me to no end.

The rest of the day was spent watching sports with Charlie. Even though I didn't really like it, and I didn't care about baseball I knew Charlie would like it if I spent some time with him. A few hours before Alice was supposed to pick me up I went upstairs to get ready. Something inside me told me to dress up for her. I didn't know why I had that urge, but it was there and for once I decided to just act on it.

After spending a lot of time, in my opinion, on showering, doing my hair and makeup and picking out the right outfit, I was ready to go. Just as I was about to get back downstairs I heard the doorbell, Charlie beat me to the door and when I got down I saw him talking to Alice. Telling her to take care of me and all that other crap worried parents tell people their daughter goes on a date with. Was that what this was, though, a date? Was I about to date Alice Cullen? Did I even like her that way? Yeah, I guess I did. I mean, whenever she touched me there were these tingles, I got all excited when I saw her or thought about her and she filled my dreams almost every night. But since when was I gay? Had I been since I got to Forks? Was that the whole deal with the Cullens? One of them had turned me gay and nobody wanted me to remember that? No, that sounded just ridiculous.

"Hi Bella! Wow, you look beautiful!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice say. Immediately I started blushing, I wasn't really used to people telling me I looked beautiful. I was just plain ol' Bella. Nothing special.

"You… you look pretty gorgeous yourself." Alice's smile got wider and she held her arm out for me to take while she assured my dad that she'd keep me safe and out of trouble. Charlie seemed slightly dazzled by her beautiful smile and merely nodded.

"Well, have fun, girls. And Bella, be home before midnight alright?" I smiled at him and assured him that I would. Meanwhile Alice held the door open for me and as I tried to buckle myself up she started the car. _Wow, she's really fast._

"So, how have you been?" she asked me. I told her that I'd been to La Push with some friends yesterday and she seemed to frown at hearing the words 'La Push.' That made me think of Jacob's story, according to him the Quileutes had a treaty with the 'vampires' and they weren't supposed to cross Quileute land. I wasn't sure what to believe though.

"I hope nobody bothered you there?" she asked, her tone was a bit sour. As if she was angry with me for going there.

"No, actually, I had a good time. It was fun." She flashed a smile my way and went back to focusing on the road.

"Did you meet any of the natives?"

"Is this interrogation?" She looked apologetically at me after I said that. "No, I'm sorry. You're right, it's none of my business anyway," she now looked a little sad. I couldn't have that. Alice wasn't supposed to look sad, she was supposed to be all happy and cheerful.

"No, I was joking. You don't have to apologize. I met only one native, Jacob. Apparently his dad is friends with mine. There was this other guy, though, Sam I think his name was. But I never got to talk with him. As well as a few of the friends Jake had with him," I explained to her. She seemed interested in my story and asked me some more questions. The ride seemed really short and before I knew it she pulled over at the movie-theater.

Right before I could open my door she was there opening it for me.

"Let me do this right, Bella," she giggled. I smiled at her and took the hand she held out for me.

"Alice… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she looked me in the eyes while she locked her car and walked me toward the entrance of the theater.

"Does your family know you're with me tonight?" She frowned again and nodded.

"Yeah, they do." I really didn't know what to say now and so I just let the subject slip. She didn't seem to want to talk about it either so she never brought it up again.

"What movie do you want to see? You pick," I said, smiling softly at her.

She rubbed her chin in a funny manner and looked over the choices. "Do you happen to like horror movies?" she asked. I nodded at her. Even though I really wasn't that much of a horror movie fan, the idea of clutching to Alice when I got scared appealed to me.

"Great! How about we go see that new vampire movie?" A huge grin was plastered on her face as if she was remembering some sort of inside joke and I went all stiff and cold. Vampire movie? This… this couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

She seemed to notice my strange behavior and took my hand. "Hey, we don't have to see it, if you don't want to. We can also just go to some sappy romantic comedy," she smiled and took me further down the hallway. I was still a little confused.

"No, it's not that," I whispered. She heard me fine, though. I silently cursed myself for saying that. Now she'd want me to explain. Fuck.

"Then what? Bella if I'm making you uncomfortable or something, please tell me." Her eyes were now pleading and I questioned myself as to why it was so impossible to resist that pout of hers.

"No, you're not. It's nothing, just forget about it. Let's check out that… vampire movie of yours," she smiled and yet I could see that she didn't believe me at all. But she didn't push it and just took my hand as we went to buy tickets.

The movie wasn't all that scary, it was more funny than anything else. But there were some parts that freaked me out. Alice held my hand during the entire movie and at the parts where I knew I was going to get scared she let me hide my face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was really divine and I wouldn't have minded to just keep my nose buried in her neck all night long. But that would've been a little weird.

When the movie was over she took me to a little place to have something to eat. She didn't order anything herself claiming she was on a special diet and had eaten back at her place. I decided not to question her and just eat something myself. She constantly had this smile on her face and it made me all warm on the inside whenever I looked at her. It didn't take me long to admit that I had some troubles keeping my eyes off of her. She just was so… amazing.

After I finished my dinner we went back to Forks. In the car we spoke about some insignificant things, like hobbies and stuff. I found out she loved to draw and frankly I could definitely picture her as the artistic kind of person. I already knew she was a fashion addict and once I had her talking about that it was quite difficult to get her to stop.

When we got back to my place she, too, got out of the car and walked me to my door.

"Bella, I had a great night," she gave me a tight, yet comfortable hug.

"Me too," I whispered. When she pulled back our eyes locked, suddenly I felt my heart beat in my throat and I lost myself in her eyes.

"How do you feel about kissing on the first date?" she asked me, with a subtle smile tugging at her lips.

"Should be alright," was my lame reply and the next thing I felt were her incredible soft and smooth lips on mine. I applied some more pressure and our lips moved in sync. When I felt her soft tongue touching my bottom lip I didn't hesitate to let her in. Our amazing kiss lasted for a few minutes and then she took a step back.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"Yeah, wow," she said. Jessica had said that she was with Jasper, but I didn't really care about that now. I'd ask her later, if we'd have another one of these… dates.

"I… I have to go… Charlie will…"

"Yeah, it's alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" She smiled at me and gave me one last, quick peck on my lips before getting back to her car. She waited until I got inside and as soon as I closed the door I heard her speed off.

Only one thing was going through my mind. I had just kissed Alice Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING, from here on things will be going way too fast. I'm well aware of it but like I've mentioned before inspiration was gone and nowhere to be found, so I had to do with what I got… And this is the result of it. **

**Again, you guys are incredible! :D **

**I'm hesitating whether I should bring you the bad news now… or in the next chapter.. Hmm…. Guess I'll just do it now, to get it over and done with. This story has only 16 chapters. Way too short, I know, but I had NO idea how to drag it out any longer… I'm sorry. Hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters, though. Let me know! ;) **

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of Alice kept me awake. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and that someone as gorgeous as her had actually kissed me. Somehow I just couldn't wrap my head around that.

Also, I couldn't stop thinking about vampires. I didn't know if they actually existed, and if they did, what traits they'd have. But I figured that maybe Alice's coldness, speed and beauty could have something to do with it. Though on the other hand, some people were just cold skinned without being a vampire. Or fast because they were very athletic. And Alice did have a very tone body, so she could've just been an athlete. And her beauty… Well, some people just were that lucky. I had however noticed that whenever the sun was out Alice would be inside, or not at school at all. Some things were definitely weird, but none of them proved to me that she was a vampire. It would have been a little harsh to just ask her. Not just harsh, more like… really weird. 'Hey Alice, so, are you a bloodthirsty, garlic and sun avoiding vampire?' No, that wouldn't work.

But it did keep me up for a pretty long time. I didn't fall asleep until 3am, and I woke up at 7 because my alarm was waking me, much to my dismay. It was really too early for me to wake up now. I was still so tired! But I realized that I had to go to school and even though I didn't want to, Charlie would be angry with me if I just ditched school today. I figured he had enough on his mind already and so I just forced myself out of bed.

School was horrible. The only good part about it was seeing Alice. And even though it was only briefly, a brief hug and a chaste kiss I couldn't help but be happy about it. Her family seemed to always be close, though, which made it a little difficult for us to spend time, but I didn't let it spoil my mood.

The rest of the week was like that, we never spoke much, but the hugs and kisses she gave me made me more than happy. I did start to notice some other weird things, though. How their eyes would change colour. Edward's were always golden when we were in biology but whenever he was in the cafeteria or when he saw Alice and I together they'd get black. That wasn't normal.

Also, Thursday, when we had a practicum that involved blood, Edward wasn't attending class. Muttering some stupid excuse to the teacher about not feeling too well. This seemed a little weird, although I had to admit that after seeing the blood for 5 seconds I also asked to be excused. Obviously I didn't handle blood that well.

But all those things together, and Jacob's story, which, even though he didn't believe it himself, seemed fairly believable to me, made me think that maybe, just _maybe_ they actually were vampires. Or at least something a little more than human. And I figured I had to find out, I just was curious like that.

And the best way to find out was just ask one of them. But I knew that I had to make a choice between Alice and Emmett… Emmett would probably just laugh and joke about it. And Alice would never want to see me again. Maybe I shouldn't ask after all.

That's when I remembered. I remember something huge. And this memory actually involved Edward. Us sitting in his shiny silver Volvo, on our way to Forks. We had been to Port Angeles, like Alice and I had last weekend. I was asking him questions about who he was… or rather, what he was. A vampire. Was this true? Was this a real memory, or was it something my mind made up because I suddenly had this feeling that something was off about the Cullen family? It seemed real enough. Just like all the other memories I'd had in the past few weeks. If this was true, then this was HUGE! I had been around vampires, even though I didn't really know everything that had happened or how close I'd been to them, I had been around vampires. But somehow I wasn't afraid. I knew Alice wouldn't kill me and probably the others wouldn't either.

Now I really had to talk to Alice. She might never want to see me again, if this 'memory' turned out not to be a real memory after all. But that was a big risk that I just had to take. Because I had to find out. I just had to.

And so that next weekend I was in my car, completely nervous, after calling Alice asking her if it was alright for me to stop by their house for a minute and getting her permission to do so. I knew the way from when I had driven her home a few weeks ago. My entire body was shaking, but on the other hand. If the memory had been real, then that meant that I had known before… So why couldn't I know now?

When I got to their beautiful house I slowly made my way to their front door. I was getting more and more nervous by the minute and hoped that Alice and I could have this conversation in private. When I rang the bell a beautiful woman opened the door. The one Cullen I hadn't seen before, but I knew her name. I remembered her from somewhere. Esme. I remembered her sweetness, her unconditional love for all her children and her husband, Dr. Cullen.

"Hey, Bella! How are you sweetheart?" she gave me a motherly hug before ushering me inside. She had that same appealing scent around her that Alice had, the scent that I loved so much.

She called for Alice who came down looking just as nervous as me, like she knew what was about to happen. And I somehow got the feeling that she did indeed know. She gave me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked. I nodded because I feared my speech would fail me now.

"C-can we… talk? In… p-private?" I asked her, she nodded at me and took me outside. Into the forest, once again.

"Don't be so nervous, Bella. Really," she tried to make me feel a little more comfortable and strange enough her voice had that effect on me. We walked a little further until she seemed pleased about the distance from the house and that's when she sat down.

"Just… ask me whatever you want to ask me, alright?" I quickly grabbed her hand, to show her that I wasn't angry, upset or scared. She seemed confused about the gesture but didn't mention it.

"I know this is going to sound _really_ stupid… But I remembered something, a few days ago. It was a conversation I had with Edward when we were in his car. It was about… about…" I lost my nerve. I was such a coward and now I didn't have the guts to tell her what the memory was about.

"Bella, please. I'm not going to laugh at you, or yell at you or be angry with you. Just… please, tell me," she squeezed my hand in a comforting manner and gave me a light hug, just to show that she really wasn't angry. This gave me a little more courage, but as I thought of what I was about to ask, I felt totally ridiculous.

"It's just stupid… Alice, the conversation Edward and I had was about vampires. About you guys being vampires," I spoke the words really fast, knowing that Alice would understand anyway.

She was quiet, she didn't respond to me. That must've been a bad sign.

"Is it… true? Or wasn't it a memory, but just something my mind made up ?" Alice looked down, her hand slowly lost its grip on mine and as soon as it fell I felt horrible.

"No, it's true. Bella, if you are not too afraid of me, and if you want to talk about it, would you mind me taking you a little deeper into the forest?" she quietly asked me. I wasn't afraid at all. I had this weird feeling that I loved her. That I had always loved her. That was strange considering I had no idea how close we had been before the… accident.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alice. You can take me to wherever it is you want to go right now," I smiled at her. She looked embarrassed, as if she were ashamed of herself or something. She carried me, bridal style and took me indeed deeper into the forest.

"Close your eyes," she said, I did as she ordered me because I had a feeling my stomach wasn't going to like whatever was coming next. When I opened my eyes we were in a meadow, the same meadow we had been to a few weeks ago. Alice slowly let go of me and then went to sit on the damp grass, not facing me. I went to sit so that she had no option but to look me in the eyes. I had to make her understand that it didn't matter to me. I had to admit that it was a bit weird, I mean, who would've thought vampires existed… But as long as she's not going to eat me or any of my friends or family, I guess it was okay.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Her head shot up and she looked at me incredulously.

"You're asking me what's wrong? Bella, obviously a lot is wrong! I'm… I'm dangerous for you Bella. And here you're saying that you're not afraid of me?"

"Alice, please, be honest with me for once. Okay? I don't care if your doctor father tells you not to tell me anything. I don't give a damn if your brothers and sister don't want you to tell me anything. Just be honest. Did I know about you guys being vampires before the accident?" Again she looked down, she seemed to consider telling me. But I could see that there was something telling her not to tell me a thing. Because she obviously cared a lot for her family and she probably didn't want to go against them.

"Fuck it. Yes, you did. And Bella, that didn't end too well for you! See where it got you!"

"What happened? Are you guys the reason for the accident? Whatever that accident was I don't know, but was it because of you, Alice?" She got a very sad look on her face and stood up. I could see her eyes glaze over with tears, but they never fell. She took a few steps away from me and I could see she started trembling.

"Yes, Bella, it was my fault." Her voice wasn't cheerful any longer, it was sad. It was a sad, small voice and hearing it, seeing her like that broke my heart.

"I don't believe that," I said. It was true, I didn't believe it. It couldn't have been Alice's fault. Whatever it was that happened to me, Alice was much too sweet, much too innocent to cause this big of a mess for anyone. It wasn't possible.

"You should believe it, it's the truth. I'm to blame for your amnesia, Bella." That's when she turned around and I could see the sincerity in her eyes. She truly believed she was to blame. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Tell me what happened. Please," I could feel the salty tears start to run down my cheeks and I could hear Alice behind me.

"I- I can't, Bella."

"If it really is your fault, which I don't believe it is, but if it is, then please tell me, because if it is your fault then you owe me that much," I whispered. I figured vampires probably had super hearing and so she would've heard me.

"Alright, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow again! I love you all so much! 3 This morning, when I got to school, I turned on my laptop and saw all the reviews and made me want to do a happy dance. I didn't of course, too many people around, you know.**

**Now…This is where Alice reveals the accident. You're all gonna be so disappointed! I'm sorry! I hope you'll like the chapter anyway. I love reviews, they make me happy! Keep 'em coming darlings! **

**Chapter 10**

Alice started pacing but didn't say a word. I figured she just needed a minute to think about how she was going to tell me. And which details she'd leave out. Meanwhile I watched her, she looked forlorn. Something was stopping her from telling me, her family perhaps?

After a few minutes of complete silence she came a little closer, "can I sit down?" she asked me wary, as if I would say no. I nodded and as soon as she sat down she seemed to make the decision to tell me. And so she told me.

"Bella, my family doesn't want you to remember them. They think you're better off without them, because we were to blame for the accident. Before the accident… You were dating Edward. You loved him very much, I think, and he loved you very much, too. He believed you were mates. And with vampires, mating is for life. He was sure that you were the love of his life and that you were his mate. Then, somewhere in the vacation time, he took you to watch us play baseball. You had a great time..."

Wait, I dated Edward? Iew! The thought of that was… not very pleasant. But.. Edward didn't even like me, he hadn't said a word to me in biology and he never smiled at me. If I was the love of his life wasn't he supposed to get me back?

"And then some others of our kind came by. I should've gotten the vision earlier, but I didn't…" Once again a look of sadness crossed her face. She looked down, afraid to face me. Wait.. vision?

"What vision, Alice?"

"Oh, I see the future, based on people's decisions I can see what the results of those decisions will be. Edward can read minds, but not yours and Jasper is an empath, he can feel and manipulate emotions. Some vampires have these… extra powers I guess you could say." She explained everything to me. I nodded my head at her and asked her to continue the story. She now started fiddling her fingers while she continued speaking.

"Okay, so I didn't get the vision and they came to where we were playing. They had heard us play and figured they could perhaps join in. We told them off, though, because they crossed our territory and had caused a mess for us. You see, they weren't like us. They did drink human blood and they had killed quite a few humans during their stay in the area."

"You don't drink human blood?"

"No, we don't… We feed off animals. We try to suppress the thirst for human blood. We can't change what we are, but at least we can decide to not be cruel like that."

I nodded again.

"Just as you and Edward were about to leave, one of them, James, caught your scent and knew you were human. You smell exceptionally good to vampires, Bella, nobody really knows why. And James was a tracker, that means he's good at tracking people. And he had made you his next prey. Naturally we had to protect you. So you went to 'get rid of' Charlie, because you didn't want to leave him in danger. And then it was decided that me and Jasper would take you with us. Edward didn't really like the decision, but even he knew it was the best way. Rosalie and Esme stayed behind to make sure Charlie would be safe. The others went to distract James, but their plan failed." She took a deep breath and I could see how much she hated herself at this moment.

I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her it was alright. Because I couldn't stand to look at Alice when she was this sad, when she felt this guilty. But I also wanted to hear the rest of the story. I wanted to know what had happened. Somehow, even though she was telling me now, none of it sounded familiar. It was as if she was telling me some story that had nothing to do with me. But it did, it was the reason for me not remembering anything. I did not kiss her, hug her or anything of the sort. But I did grab her hand, squeezed it gently and kissed it, before nodding at her to go on.

"So Jasper and I took you to Phoenix, we were supposed to meet up with Edward there. We went to this hotel and I left you in your room, to give you some privacy. Human moments you used to call them. And then… I was distracted for one moment, one moment and you were gone. You had gone to find James, he told you he had your mother and you wanted to safe her. But I had lost focus for one minute, and you were gone. I hadn't gotten a vision. If I would've just gotten a vision, none of it would've happened. But I hadn't, and I blamed myself. I immediately followed you, well, your scent. It was strong enough and when I had come to where your scent lead you I was in this ballet studio."

I could see a tear roll down her cheek, I wiped it away and cupped her cheek. I wanted to know what happened next but she needed the comfort now. I pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. She didn't cry tears, though, it was more like she was dry sobbing. She buried her nose in the crook of my neck and sniffed. Not a moment did it cross my mind that she was sniffing me, her nose was close to my neck and I was her natural prey. That realization came much later. But I knew it wouldn't have mattered, I loved her anyway. Trusted her more than anything else. After a couple of minutes she pulled away from me and started talking again.

"You were covered in blood…" she said, her voice strained. It hurt her to tell me this, because she blamed herself. She blamed herself for not getting the vision. But how was that her fault?

"You were covered in blood, he had been tossing you around as if you were a poker chip. I couldn't contain my anger and lunged for him, but of course he was stronger. That's when I noticed he had also bitten you. Just when he was about to tear my head off Jasper came to my rescue. Jasper has a lot of fighting experience and was better than James, but still it wasn't enough. Things got a little better when Emmett got there. Edward and Carlisle weren't there yet and that worried me. I knew Edward didn't want you to become a vampire and since you'd been bitten you would soon be."

I pulled her tight to me again and a minute later she was lying with her head on my lap. I toyed a little with her hair, which was exactly as soft as it looked and she closed her eyes for a minute. She took another deep breath to finish the story.

"Carlisle had once told us how it was possible to suck back the venom. Bella, when a vampire bites a human an amount of venom is injected into their system. The venom has to reach the heart for a human to change into a vampire. And for me to suck out the venom, I was sure that it was going to be terribly difficult. Because it takes a huge amount of restraint to be able to do it. That's what Carlisle had told us, whenever we taste human blood something happens to us. The real vampire in us comes up and it's very hard for us to stop. But I knew it was my fault and Edward would never forgive me if you were changed into a vampire, so I did it. I sucked the venom out, it was so difficult, but I did it.

"When Edward and Carlisle arrived you were still knock out. Even though you had no more venom in your system. Carlisle complimented me on having the amount of control that I had while Edward started screaming. He blamed me for everything, he had the right to, so I didn't fight him.

"Apparently you had hit your head pretty bad because you were in a coma for 3 weeks. The first week you spent in a hospital in Phoenix. Your mom came back to look after you, but after that first week Carlisle requested that you were sent to Forks hospital, so he could keep an eye on you.

"Edward wanted to leave, he thought it best if you wouldn't get involved with us again. Even though he loved you very much he wanted you to never remember us again. Nobody really reacted to his ideas, until you woke up. When you woke up and really didn't remember a thing the family started talking about moving away. But I didn't want to, and neither did Emmett. So we stayed. That's the story," she said.

I didn't know what to say. Alice had saved my life, and yet she blamed herself for everything. It made no sense, but I knew that even if I tried I'd never get her to believe it.

"I understand if you never want to see us again, Bella. And if you'd like, we could move away. We'll find another rainy town to live in," Alice never looked at me. Her eyes were focused on her shoes and it made me even more sad. I quickly grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"No, Alice. Please, don't leave. Promise you'll never leave me," I realized my voice was pleading, but I didn't care. I couldn't lose her now. I loved her. A voice inside my head told me I had always loved her. Still, it made no sense, because I couldn't remember.

"What? Bella, after all we did, you still want to be around us?"

"Alice, how can you blame yourself for this? You protected me! You saved me! If it wasn't for you James would've killed me," I was close to screaming now. Alice blaming herself was making me angry. It just wasn't fair.

"James got to you because of me! I should've focused, I should have looked closer. I should have-

"NO! Enough of this. Alice, it's not your fault! Please, please stop blaming yourself!" I jumped at her and she caught me. I hugged her tightly and had my forehead lean on her shoulder. "Please," I whispered.

We stayed like that for the remainder of the afternoon, we spoke a little about vampires in general. Their traits. How they would sparkle in the sunlight, how they could run really fast, how they were super strong, how they didn't ever sleep. We also spoke about Edward. How our relationship had been and the reason for him ignoring me.

"But he was like… angry with me all the time," I objected when she tried to explain.

"He wasn't angry. He just hoped you wouldn't remember him. He thinks it's better for you," she sighed and I grabbed her hand.

"Well, whatever. I don't have to remember him, if he doesn't want me to." She smiled as I said that and gave me another one of her happy hugs. The ones that I loved so much. Despite her body being cold as ice, her hugs made me feel a warmth I couldn't remember experiencing ever before.

"I love you, Bella," she whispered softly. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. But I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I love you guys so much! You're the best ever, really!  
I hope you'll like this chapter, please let me know how you feel about it!**

**Now.. I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people…  
First of all, all of you, because you're truly amazing!  
Second of all, to one of my readers: Villemo79, because I've been having an amazing conversation with her.  
And thirdly, my mom, because I love her. My best friend Natalia, because I love her, too. And my other best friend, Ellen, because she's just brilliant. (even though they don't read it, they deserve a shoutout.)**

**Now… Enjoy chapter 11! :D**

**Chapter 11**

We didn't leave until Alice told me Charlie would get worried if we stayed away for much longer. I jumped on her back and held her tight while she started running back to the house. Even though I had my eyes closed due to the nausea I was feeling, I loved the feeling of wind through my hair. It really was an extraordinary feeling, piggy riding on a vampire's back!

When we came somewhat closer to the house she carefully set me down and kissed my cheek. It was cute how she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach my cheek. Her tiny 4"10 frame was one of the things that made me swoon every time I laid eyes on her. That and her bubbly personality. Just looking at Alice would make you smile. She just had that effect on you, whether you wanted it or not.

"Oh, Bella, there is a slight chance that Edward will be mad at me when he reads my thoughts," she said, guiltily. She tried not looking at me but I made her when I had both my hands cupping her face and forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Can't you.. not think about it?" I offered. She stiffened and shuffled uncomfortably. She took my hands in hers and stood protectively in front of me.

"Too late," she whispered. Only four seconds later I heard and saw Edward come out of the house. He seemed really angry now, seething almost. Even from the distance I could see his eyes weren't golden anymore, instead they were black, like they had been in the parking lot that day. They narrowed at Alice and his jaw was set. Alice squeezed my hands gently and pushed me behind her to protect me from her brother.

"So you told her, huh?" Edward said. Even though his eyes were dark and his jaw tense, his voice was calm enough. When his eyes shifted over to me I could see they softened a bit. That's when I remembered that Alice said he was still in love with me. What if he would expect me to fall in love with him again? That wasn't going to happen, I loved Alice now. Whenever I was around her… I felt so free, so… me. I loved her way too much, Edward had kind of ruined that chance for himself. By being so asocial and rude to me.

"Yes, I did," Alice held her head high, to show him she wasn't afraid of him. He took another step closer and he looked really threatening now. I knew I was afraid of him but Alice didn't seem that phased. He was much bigger than Alice and I knew he could take her easily. She wouldn't stand a chance if it would get to a fight.

"Why? Alice. I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell her? Carlisle even told you why! Why would you tell her?" He looked like he was about to kill her, and the mood was really tense.

"I asked her to!" I interjected. He was never going to forgive Alice and I knew that she was much too selfless to blame me for it.

"I don't care! Alice, we had an agreement, remember?" His voice took a more threatening tone now and he actually scared me. He looked like a dangerous vampire now, and I was afraid.

"I do, Edward. You don't know what happened, don't be like this," she said.

He didn't respond for a minute. His eyes were closed and his breathing went back to normal. I could see he was trying to calm down. He probably didn't want to cause a scene in front of me. I had this gut feeling that he'd start bugging her about this again when I was gone.

We all stood there for a moment. In complete silence, Edward tried to calm down, Alice was wary of him and I didn't know what to do.

"Hmm, well since Isabella knows everything now, I suppose everything could go back to the way it was before the accident?" He looked at me and took a few big steps, he was now pretty damn close and he took my hand in his. I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were back to the golden colour they'd had in biology.

I heard a soft but threatening growl coming from my left side and knew that it was Alice.

"No, I don't even remember you that well, Edward. Really, the only memory I have of you is you explaining all that vampire stuff to me, but that's all. I don't… I don't love you," I said. Even though I was afraid I knew I had to tell him the truth. It wouldn't be right to get back together with him, I didn't even know the guy. I had no idea what he was like, and I couldn't do that.

"That doesn't matter, Bella. We can start over again, you could get to know me and fall in love with me again, like you had before," he offered. His grip on my hand tightened a bit and it was now a bit hurtful.

I didn't know what to say though. I didn't want to make him angry and I knew that if I would reject him and not give him another chance he'd probably get angry. I noticed Alice looking at me, a questioning and scared look on her face. I could see how afraid she was of losing me to him. But she was determined to let me decide what I wanted. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to convince her that I'd never choose anyone over her. Even though I had just met her (or at least, that what it felt like to me) she was the only person who felt familiar to me. The only person that I felt I truly knew, the only person that I felt I could be myself around. I loved her. I truly did.

"I don't know, Edward," I said. The muscles in his jaws tightened and his eyes got a little darker.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Bella, deep inside you know that you love me, don't you?"

"Edward leave her alone!" Alice tore his hand away from mine and grabbed it herself. She squeezed it in a comforting manner, to show me I wasn't alone in this right now.

"Get your hands off her! I know you two went out on a date and I know that you're trying to steal her from me. So stay away from her, Alice!" His voice got louder and he grabbed Alice by the shoulders. Right before he could make his move he was tackled to the ground by a big blur. I couldn't see who it was until they stopped moving. Emmett. Of course, Emmett. He had an angry scowl on his face and pinned Edward to the ground. Edward had no dreams of winning a fight with Emmett, despite his mind reading stuff, Emmett just was way more awesome than him and just looking at the guy's muscles made you feel intimidated.

"Calm down, dude," he said. He kept him to the ground while Carlisle and Esme came outside. Esme enveloped me in a hug once again and it felt good. It was comfortable.

I could see Edward giving up the fight, knowing he'd never win a fight with Emmett. The latter smiled a toothy grin at me and winked. This made me blush again, I just smiled back at him. Even though I'd lost all memories of him, I knew he probably was my favorite Cullen after Edward and Alice. Not that Edward still was one of my favorites, but before the accident he obviously had been.

"I think it would be best to speak about this in a civilized manner. Alice, why don't you drive Isabella home and we could have a family meeting," the doctor offered. Alice nodded and grabbed my hand again, she dragged me to my car and drove me home.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked her when she walked me to my door.

"Sure, are you alright, though? I'm sorry, Edward always was a little possessive of you," she said, grinning.

"He's not gonna hurt you, is he?" I was genuinely worried. My hand cupped her cheek and I let my thumb rub it a little. Her cold skin was soothing and I loved her for it.

I couldn't lose Alice now. Even though she wasn't even officially my girlfriend yet. And I wasn't sure if she was still with Jasper, I didn't even know if she'd want to be with me. But still, I was so worried and I couldn't lose her.

"No, Carlisle won't let him. He's very anti-violence," she grinned again and hugged me tightly. I buried my nose in her short, silky hair and enjoyed her scent. Which, too, was soothing.

"I was afraid you were going to choose him, you know?" she looked at me with guilt all over her face as she said this. I swallowed and wrapped my arms around her. "Never." I said.

"Alice… Could you maybe… come by tonight? Since you guys don't sleep and all," I blushed violently, this was quite an awkward question. But I really wanted to cuddle with her before I went to sleep.

"Sure, keep your window open and I'll stop by," she squealed. She gave me one last hug, once last chaste kiss and then disappeared into the forest behind my house. Suddenly I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing.

"I love you, too, Alice," I whispered. I figured she was probably too far gone to hear me, but I could still hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You're amazing, I love you people! :D  
Here's chapter 12 for you, I hope you'll like it! Please let me know! :D **

**Chapter 12**

[ALICE POV]

Leaving Bella at her home was difficult, it hurt. I knew she was worried about me, I didn't really understand why, but she obviously was. And I could sense that it was difficult for her to let me go back, too. The blush that coloured her cheeks when she asked me if I wanted to come by later that night didn't go unnoticed by me. I'd always thought her blush was cute, it was one of the things I'd miss about her should she become a vampire. I wasn't sure she wanted to be a vampire anymore, though, but just in case. There was one thing I'd learnt about Bella, she was unpredictable.

A smile crossed my face when I heard her whisper her love for me, she probably thought I was out of hearing range, but still, hearing her say it was awesome.

I killed a few deer before I went back home, should it come to a fight I wanted to at least have eaten. That way I would be a little stronger. A fight between me and Edward should be interesting, we'd never really fought before, but with his mind reading and my foresight, it should be interesting indeed. However I did hope that it would never come to that. I knew he loved Bella, but he had decided to let her go. And he couldn't blame me for that. It wouldn't be fair to deprive me of having a chance of happiness with her just because he wanted her to forget about it. And it wasn't fair of him to expect her to go back to before just because she knew the whole story now. He was being unreasonable.

Even though I could've tried to look into the future to see how this conversation would go, I didn't. This wasn't something I wanted to know about right now, for no particular reason. I'd always relied on my power, probably a little too much, and it felt almost foreign to me to not use them. But I knew it would be for the better. This wasn't something I should be able to plan. Sometimes I needed a short break from my visions, just to keep the spontaneity alive.

When I arrived at my home I came to a halt. I took a deep breath before making my way inside. I was nervous. Nervous about what Carlisle would say, nervous about what _Edward_ was going to say. I knew that my family wanted me to be happy, but what if they didn't want me to be happy with Bella? What would I do if that was the case? Giving up Bella was out of the question, that was a solution I didn't even plan on considering. No, they'd just have to live with it.

I would've been worried about Jasper, too, but I knew that the only thing he wanted was for me to be happy. And he wouldn't care if that was with Bella or anyone else. He loved me enough to set me free. In fact, he was the one who had broken up with me as soon as he realized my feelings for Bella. He was the first one to notice, really. Even before me. I had just mistaken my sisterly affection towards her with another kind of love. He picked up on it, though, and told me he wanted me to be happy. At first I had been broken, I loved him. So very much. We had spent a _lifetime_ together! But after a while I realized that he was right. And I got over him soon enough. So no, Jasper wasn't someone whose opinion I was worried about.

After another deep breath I went inside. I knew all of them would be in the living room, this was one of those moments Carlisle decided to have a family meeting. He asked for one every time one of us was in trouble, or whenever something else was up. He believed that such meetings were the foundation of a good family. I agreed with him on that, talking was important.

"Alice, why don't you sit down, honey," Esme came walking over to me and enveloped me in a hug. The love she was radiating was everlasting, it really was special. Whenever she had allowed you permission to her heart, there was no way you'd get out of it. I loved her, everybody did. Seriously, not loving Esme would make you feel like a sinner. It would be evil. Cruel.

I nodded and after she let me go we both went to sit down. I looked around me. Rosalie looked tense, like she didn't feel like sitting here but wouldn't want to miss out on something important like this. Jasper sat next to me and held my hand in a comforting manner, I could feel him trying to control the mood of everyone. He tried to keep us all calm, especially Edward, or so I figured. Carlisle and Esme occupied the other couch, their hands were entwined and they both looked peaceful. Edward was sitting across of me, his hands balled into fists and his eyes pitch black. He was radiating anger. Emmett sat next to him, ready to attack should it have to come to that.

"Alice, Edward has informed us that you told Bella what happened, is this true?" Carlisle started. His tone wasn't accusing, neither was it angry or anything of the sort. If anything it was concerned.

I hung my head and nodded, this was all he needed to confirm Edward's story.

"Why, Alice? I told you it would be better for her to figure everything out on her own. I'm not angry with you, but I'd like to know why you would ignore my advice."

"She asked me to tell her, Carlisle. I don't know why I did, she just… She deserved to know and it was killing her to be left in the dark, I could see that. I couldn't stand it any longer, seeing her like that… She had to know," I sighed. Never in my life had I felt so hopeless as I did now. I knew everyone in that room was against me telling her, or at least, that's what I thought. Until Emmett spoke up. "I think it was the right thing. I miss my little sis," he said. Everyone knew how strongly Emmett felt for Bella, he loved her just as much as he loved me, Jasper, Edward and all the others of the family, save for Rosalie. His love for Rosalie was way deeper, of course.

"You had no right, Alice!" Edward hissed through his teeth. I could see it took all of his self control to not attack me. Again I hung my head, he was right. I had no right to tell her this, but on the other hand, she had the right to know.

"We should've just moved when we could," he murmured. He was guilt-tripping me, I knew it, and he succeeded. Because not only was I feeling guilty for Bella's… _accident_… I also felt guilty for falling in love with her, for making her fall in love with me and for telling her. But I didn't regret it, as weird as that may have sounded.

"I'm glad we didn't," Emmett said. Edward shot him a glare but Emmett didn't budge, he had never been intimidated before and he wasn't going to let Edward intimidate him.

"And now you fell in love with _my_ girlfriend, too?" Edward hissed once more. He obviously was going to do all the talking here, I was hoping for Carlisle or Esme to interfere, but they didn't look like they were about to.

"I'm sorry about that, Edward. But I fell in love with her and I can't change that now, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to," I whispered. A part of me was ashamed of myself, but another part of me told me to defend myself and be proud of how I felt for Bella.

"But she's _mine_," he stood up, Emmett tensed immediately but didn't move. Rosalie now, too, stood up and glared at Edward.

"She's not yours anymore, Edward! She doesn't even remember you, for God's sake!" She threw her hands up and sat back down. I looked at her, incredulously, I had never expected her to stand up for me, for Bella in a way, but I was definitely thankful.

"But I love her! And I know she loves me, if only I would be given the chance… She's still mine," he had calmed down a little but still seemed angry enough to attack unexpectedly.

"No she's not, Edward! She told you herself today that she didn't want to be with you anymore! Accept her wishes," I said. This infuriated him and he made a run for it. Before I could receive a vision or register his movements his hands were on my throat. He threw me into a wall and grabbed my throat once more. "Don't say that, Alice. Don't you dare say that ever again," he threatened.

He never got the chance to severely hurt me because both Jasper and Emmett kept him in place. He gave up fighting them after a few minutes of trying to release himself from their grip.

"Calm down, Edward. You don't really want to hurt your sister, do you?" Carlisle had stood up now, too and addressed him directly. Esme came over to me and checked me to see if I was alright. I assured her I was fine and that's when she turned to Edward. "Don't you ever attack one of your siblings again, Edward. Alice is you sister, I won't have that here!" He flinched at her tone, Esme rarely got angry and if she did we all knew to watch out.

"Why do you all support Alice in this? She's stealing my mate away from me and nobody is on my side?" He argued. Carlisle shook his head and sat back down. "It's not like that, Edward. Esme and I just want all of you to be happy, but we also want Bella to be happy. And if Alice and Bella can be happy together then who are we to keep them from doing so?"

I felt relief when Carlisle spoke those words, knowing that they supported me and Bella. Even though we weren't officially a couple yet.

"Rosalie? You agreed with me about not telling Bella! Why wouldn't you agree with me now?" Edward pleaded, he was desperately looking for someone who got his back. I knew who his next try would be, Jasper. But I knew Jasper would, too, stand up for me.

"I agreed with you on not telling Bella and on moving away. But now that she knows, she has her own right to choose who she wants to be with. You can't make someone love you, Edward, that's not right."

After this, nobody spoke. We sat in silence for a long while. At 1 AM I remembered promising Bella I would stop by. Even though it was late I still wanted to keep my promise.

"Guys, I promised Bella that I-

"Go, Alice," Esme said. I nodded and hugged her once more. Rosalie patted my back and Emmett shot me a supportive grin.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really am." I said, quietly. He growled but before he could say something I was out. I ran as fast as I could and reached Bella's house in 3 minute's time. Bella was sleeping soundly but woke up as I sat down next to her.

"Hey," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi," I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and reached for my hand.

"How did it go?" she asked. Her eyes were closed and she motioned for me to lay down next to her.

"Not too good, but it'll be fine. Just sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow," I whispered in her ear and she made me hold her. Of course I didn't argue with this, holding Bella was the best feeling in the world. My arms wrapped themselves around her and her nose was pressed into my hair. I heard her inhale deeply and kiss my neck softly. This made me giggle, I kissed her just below her ear and it took her only moments to fall asleep.

I loved her so much. Bella Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Mweeee, chapter 13 already! :O I hope you'll like it! Please review! :D  
Again, you guys… You're amazing.  
Also I've been thinking about my next project.. I think… I might try something a little different. I think I'm going to try and write a Bella/Victoria love story! Not sure if I will succeed, though, but I have something in mind so I will try and work on that as soon as I can find the time to. (I'm way too ambitious, really.) I'd appreciate if you'd let me know whether you would read that or not..  
Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

[BELLA POV]

Waking up next to Alice is the best way one can wake up. Seriously, it was like nothing would be able to ruin my day. I was happy it was Sunday, so I could spend the entire day with Alice, if she didn't have anything else planned, that is.

Neither of us spoke as I was slowly remembering waking up last night, when she had come by. She had said that things hadn't gone too well, I wanted to know what happened. But before I did that, I wanted to see her face. She had it buried in my hair and she held me in a very protective manner, which I absolutely loved.

"Good morning, angel," she said. I smiled and turned around, before I could say anything she'd planted a kiss on my lips. And that left me speechless. After she let go of me and I opened my eyes I went to take a good look at her. She'd been lying next to me all night and still looked gorgeous, how was that even possible?

"Did you sleep well?"

"I've slept better…" I mumbled. Hoping that I didn't upset her.

Right after I said that a look of sadness crossed her face, "is it because of me?" A cute but also concerning pout made its way to her lips.

"No! No, no, no, it's not you! I just worried about you, when you went back to your place, I couldn't really sleep that well.. And when you got back… well… you told me things didn't go too well, and that worried me even more." I explained.

"So it is because of me?" she now smiled weakly and I knew she was joking. I stuck out my tongue to her but right after that I went back to being serious. I wanted to know what had happened.

She told me the whole story, Edward's possessiveness was the thing that bothered me most. He was who didn't want me to know anything! He wanted to move away for crying out loud! He didn't even want to be with me anymore, he didn't have the right to claim me as his. I wasn't his.

"Don't worry, Bella, it'll be okay," she whispered in my ear. We were still in bed and I was happy and content at the moment. Lying there with Alice's arms wrapped around me… that was the best feeling in the world.

We were both silent for a while, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes I slowly turned around to face her. Alice smiled softly at me and kissed my nose. Her soft lips brushed my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my chin and eventually, my own lips. I pushed mine against hers and she happily kissed me back. I couldn't hold back the smile that made its way to my lips when I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip. I soon allowed her entrance, though. The kiss lasted for a pretty long while until I remembered my need to breathe. My gasping for air caused Alice to giggle. When lungs were full of oxygen again she captured my lips in hers again.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" she asked me, after she let go of my lips. She sounded insecure, and that seemed a little unnatural. Alice Cullen wasn't insecure…

"Wasn't I already?"

"Not officially," she smiled again.

"Well then, yes please," I kissed her again and that was how we spent the remainder of the morning.

We were interrupted by the rumbling of my stomach as I hadn't eaten anything in quite a while. Alice giggled at the sound of this and ran out of my room and to the kitchen to fix me something to eat. Charlie wasn't at home, and I vaguely remembered him saying something to me about going fishing with Billy that day.

"You go take a shower, and I'll have breakfast ready when you get here!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I smiled inwardly and groaned as I got out of bed.

The shower was refreshing and made me feel great. Knowing that Alice was now officially my girlfriend made me feel just as great. Strangely enough the fact that she was a vampire didn't bother me at all. If anything I thought it was quite sexy. I mean, how many people dream of having sex with a vampire? And I would eventually, probably, get to have sex with one. But I shouldn't think about that, it would make things embarrassing.

_You guys have only just started dating! Stop thinking about sex! Perv!_ My inner voice spoke to me. It was right, like it was most of the time.

After I got dressed and went down to the kitchen, careful not to throw myself off the stairs and focusing on my feet in order not to trip over them. When I got there Alice was already sitting there, waiting for me, a plate of French toast ready for me.

"You like this stuff, right?" she asked, insecure once more while pointing at the plate.

I nodded and gave her a chaste kiss before I dove into my breakfast. I turned out to be much hungrier than I had first anticipated. Alice looked fascinated as I emptied the plate, it didn't bother me that she was watching me eat, although it did make me a little more self conscious.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know."

She jumped up and started pacing the kitchen floor. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do…" she mused. I smiled at her and watched her walking from the one end of the kitchen to the other over and over. She had a finger covering her chin, indicating that she was thinking. "I guess you don't want to go shopping, huh?"

"Eh… Not if I don't have to?" it came out more like a question, but she caught my drift.

"We could just watch a movie or something?" I offered. Her face lit up at this and she nodded enthusiastically. Her antics made me laugh.

"Do you have some good movies?" she asked, squealing.

"I don't know, you should go look and pick out something you like," I said. She clapped her hands in eagerness as she flitted off to look for the DVDs we had stored somewhere.

After 2 seconds she came back into the kitchen looking at the floor, ashamed maybe. "Where are your DVDs at, Bells?"

A grin appeared on my face at hearing this and I told her where to find them. Charlie had quite a few of them and I was sure there would be something she'd like.

While she was in the living room checking out Charlie's DVD collection I did the dishes. About a minute after she'd left the kitchen she came running back in.

"I have it!" she squealed. I smiled and turned around, to see which movie she had chosen.

"Ice age? Really, Alice?" I asked, skeptically. She nodded, a bright smile lightening up her face.

"Alright, fine," she jumped, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. There she inserted the DVD into the DVD-player and went to sit down next to me on the comfortable couch.

After about 20 minutes I lost my interest in the movie, but Alice's eyes were glued to the screen as if she hadn't seen this movie about 20 times already. I knew she had, though, it was obvious. When she had started rambling about how cute Scrat was and about how funny Sid was, that made it clear she'd seen the movie at least a dozen times before.

Another 10 minutes later I realized that I was actually still tired. I leaned against my vampire girlfriend and closed my eyes for a second. Convincing myself that I would just listen and rest for a while. But it didn't take me too long to feel the sleep taking over. The last thing I felt was a cold arm wrapping over my shoulders and pulling me into their equally as cold body. I snuggled into them and fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't on the couch anymore, instead I was tucked into my bed . I instantly started to panic, afraid that Alice wouldn't be around anymore. Had I ruined her day? Had I ruined mine?

"Alice?" I whispered, if she was close she'd be able to hear me anyway. Strangely enough it felt like I had known about her vampirism for like forever. And I had, before I lost my stupid memory.

"Don't worry, little Bella, I'm still here," she smiled at me as she came walking towards the bed.

"Who are you calling little? You're not that tall yourself…" She stuck out her tongue at me and joined me under the covers. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around her petite body. She rested her head on my shoulder and sniffed me. For a second I was afraid she might be uncomfortable, but when I heard her make an odd, purring sound, all thought was forgotten.

"Alice? Are you… purring?"

She pulled her face away and started giggling. "I'm sorry, Bella, that's just what I do… sometimes. When I'm really comfortable," she kissed my cheek and snuggled into me again.

"Oh. Okay, then. That's… good, I guess," that was actually an awkward moment. But that too was soon forgotten when Alice's lips attacked mine. She was going to be the death of me, and here I was, willingly letting her.

Oh how I loved that little pixie.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback you people! :D I love you all! (even the stalker people among you, you know who you are! Just kidding)  
I was also amazed by the amount of people who would read a Bella/Victoria fic! :) You're amazing.  
Enjoy chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, at school, was in one word awkward. Alice had asked me to sit with her for lunch, and naturally Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper joined her. And with them came… Edward. I could see how he tried to be calm, but I could also see how he hated Alice. Whenever she'd speak to me, kiss me or just hug me he'd glare at her. It annoyed me. I understood that he'd be angry, a little. I understood a little, yeah, because it still didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. But he didn't have to treat her like garbage, she was still his sister!

"So, Belliebear, will you come to the house this afternoon? I've missed you!" Emmett pouted at me and his jokester character made me laugh. He was such a great guy, both literally and metaphorically speaking.

"Don't fall for it Bella, he only missed you because all the others would beat him at Halo," Jasper added. That, too, made me laugh. Emmett pouted and denied his comment. "That's so not true, you know you always lose when you play me, Jazz, don't pretend like it's the other way around." His voice boomed and his enthusiasm got the better of him. By now he had gotten the entire cafeteria's attention. Everyone was staring at the 'Cullen table'.

"Oops…" Emmett said, a little softer now. Alice had erupted in giggles, which, once again, earned her a glare from Edward.

"What is your problem, Alice? Do you _like_ getting attention or something?" he hissed. When Alice's smile fell I looked at him angrily. "What is _your_ problem, Edward?" I spat his name. "You've been nothing but an arse to Alice lately. I don't get you!" My voice was just as venomous as his had been and he looked taken aback by my words. Emmett smiled at me and Jasper looked impressed. Rosalie hadn't said a word yet, and I didn't think that would change anytime soon.

"Suck on that, Edward," I heard Emmett whisper. At that Edward jerked his head in his big brother's direction and glared at him, too. "Shut up, Emmett," he hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it, bro?" Emmett's playful grin turned into a challenging look. This did shut Edward up, though, he stood up and bolted out of the cafeteria. He left Emmett laughing, Rosalie still scowling and Jasper looking as if he was still deciding whether to laugh or to feel bad for his brother. Alice still looked sad, and I felt so bad for her. I softly kissed her cheek and this brought her smile back, somewhat.

"Oh, keep going you two!" Emmett bellowed. This earned him a slap on the back of his head and an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Don't be so rude to your sisters, Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. He muttered an apology and they both zoned out, staring into each other's eyes. It was pretty cute, actually.

_She just called you her sister! Or at least Emmett's sister, which kinda makes you her sister, too!_ My mind shouted at me. It was right, she did call me that, and it made me blush a little.

"What has you flattered, Bella?" Jasper asked me, grinning.

"Nothing," I muttered. He now started laughing at my embarrassment and soon got Alice to join him. That's when I got annoyed, a little. "What are you laughing at?" I asked the both of them, maybe a bit too loud.

"Oh don't be upset, Bella. You're just really cute when you're embarrassed!" Alice smiled cutely and kissed my lips quickly. This made my insides melt and she was instantly forgiven. It was impossible not to, actually.

"You still didn't answer my question, Bella!" Emmett had broken eye contact with his gorgeous wife and looked at me expectantly. I was momentarily confused. What question?

"You know! If you wanted to come over to the house this afternoon…" He continued.

"Oh.. I… I don't know, Em," I looked at Alice who was smiling at me and nodding like crazy. "Yeah, Bella, you should come! Esme is dying to see you again and I know Carlisle would really like to talk to you as well…"

"And it would piss Edward off, which is always fun!" Emmett said, laughing. Nobody really responded to him but everyone, safe for Rosalie, looked genuinely happy when I told them I'd come to their house.

When the bell rang everyone went off to their class, Alice kissed me goodbye and she and Emmett took off one way, followed by Jasper. Rosalie went the other way, the way I was headed. I swallowed twice as I followed her. When we came to a silent part of a hallway she pushed me against a wall.

"Listen to me, and listen good," she whispered, her voice sounded very hostile. "You broke Edward's heart, I know it was mainly his own fault, but you still did. It broke him, alright. Now, if you will break Alice's as well, I _will_ hurt you, severely. Got that?" She was actually very intimidating and I was very scared. I knew I was shivering and I knew that she knew that I was as well. I nodded quickly.

"Understood?" She pushed. I nodded again, "yeah," I whispered. She let go of me right after that and nodded at me. "Good, I think we understand each other. Now let's get back to being the happy family we were pretending to be, shall we?" She smiled sweetly and it made me doubt her sanity. I nodded and went off to my own class as soon as she was out of the hallway.

Still shocked and slightly scared I endured my final class of that day. Halfway during it Mike came to my table and sat down next to me. "So, Bella, you're gay?" He looked disappointed.

"I don't know if I'm gay. But I'm in love with a woman, yes," I answered.

"And a Cullen at that. You go from Edward to Alice now?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, Mike?" He shook his head, eyes wide. "Just asking, everyone's talking about it, you know?"

"I didn't know, but it was to be expected in such a small town." Mike laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Well at least now I know it wasn't me…" I had no idea what he meant with that last comment but he left me alone for the rest of the day.

When class was over Alice was waiting for me outside of the classroom. "We're taking Emmett's jeep," she said as we went outside.

"What? How about my truck?"

"I thought this would give me a good enough reason to give you a ride to school tomorrow…" I smiled at her and sighed. "Fine, fine, have it your way," I smiled at her as she jumped and clapped her hands. "Yay," she exclaimed.

When we got to the parking lot everybody was already waiting for us. Everybody being Rosalie and Emmett. Edward's Volvo was gone and apparently he'd taken Jasper with him.

The car ride 'home' was quiet, apart from Emmett and Alice's banter, that is. Rosalie didn't even spare me a glance and I was actually quite afraid of being within a few feet from her. I had this weird feeling that I had always been afraid of Rosalie, it was definitely plausible, she was quite frightening after all.

When we got to the Cullen mansion Esme was already waiting outside for us. When we got out of the car she ran up to us and enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to come over, Bella!" She kissed my forehead and went on to hug her other children tightly. It was quite the endearing sight, actually.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" she offered and held my hand as we walked inside. Alice's hand was tightly attached to my free hand and she didn't look like she planned on letting go. She actually looked a bit nervous. As if she knew something we didn't. Which was probably true, what with her seeing the future and stuff.

In the living room there was Jasper, and Edward. The latter was scowling and looking outside, while Jasper was already waiting with an xbox controller in his hand. Emmett leapt over the couch and to the xbox to turn it on and grab the other controller. Seconds later he and Jasper were in a game of Halo, and like Jasper had said, Emmett lost.

"So, Bella… What do you say?"

"I'm a klutz in real life, what makes you think I'll be any better with computer games?" I asked him. He grinned, "touché."

"Alice could you please keep those perverted thoughts to yourself?" Edward had jumped from his seat and stood there with clenched fists. He glared at Alice again who looked embarrassed.

"At least attempt to? I really don't want to know what you plan on doing to… to Bella when you get to her place!" I now started to blush as I realized what she'd been thinking about. Alice on the other hand looked more angry and embarrassed than anything else. And that made me angry as well, how dare he do that to her. That was so low, and so unfair!

"Are you _trying_ to humiliate me or anything?" she asked, her teeth were bared at him and he looked ready to attack as well.

He hissed at her and growled loudly. Emmett had by now put away the controller and Jasper, too, looked aware and ready to pounce if necessary.

"You stole my mate! How dare you get angry at me for _anything_!" he hissed again. Alice narrowed her eyes and clenched and unclenched her fists.

"She didn't steal anything from you, Edward. When is that gonna get through that thick skull of yours? Get over it! Don't blame her." I was getting pretty angry now and was close to attacking him. But I decided against that, since he was a vampire and all. He, on the other hand, chose to jump at me and attack _me. _Before he could actually reach me he was pushed out of the way, I had closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Rosalie standing in front of me, scowling at her brother. Alice now gripped his throat with her small hands and growled. "How dare you attack my Bella! You stupid bastard!" She threw him to the other side of the room, at that moment Esme barged in. Both Alice and Edward calmed down immediately.

"What the hell is going on here?" Esme looked shocked, and angry. I never thought someone as sweet and loving as Esme could get angry.

"Well? Is anyone going to explain what happened or what?"

Alice didn't say anything and neither did Edward. But then his head snapped up and he looked at me, anger still apparent on his face. "Alice was thinking some… nasty thoughts about my Bella…" he said.

"Your Bella?" Esme said, I was glad that she wasn't on his side in this. That gave me hope. I somehow had the impression that he was the most loved child in the family, probably because he was Carlisle's first.

"He attacked her, Esme," Alice said. At this Esme jerked her head in his direction. "Edward Cullen, is this true?"

He hung his head and turned to walk away.

"Get your ass back here, Edward!" Esme yelled. He turned around and looked up at her. "What?"

"Apologize to Bella. You owe her that much," she offered. Her voice now void of anger, just concern.

"I'm… sorry, Bella." His voice was strained and after he forced the words out of his mouth he disappeared.

"Dude, if that happens again, I swear I'll rip his soulless throat out!" Emmett said darkly. Esme scolded him and then went over to me. She comforted me for a sec and only let go of me when I had convinced her that I was okay.

"Bella, let's go to the meadow, okay?" Alice grabbed my hand and I willingly followed her outside.

When we got to the meadow we both sat down on the grass. It was a sunny afternoon and I enjoyed watching Alice as she sparkled under the sunrays.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too, Bella," she whispered as she came closer to kiss me. "And I'm sorry… about… thinking those things, I shouldn't…"

"No! Don't apologise to me, Alice, ever. Edward had no right to say the things he did, your thoughts should be private and you should be able to think about whatever you like… Besides…" I paused. The look on her face told me to continue. "I think I kinda like where your thoughts were going…" I blushed again and she started giggling. "Is that so, huh?" She kissed me and when she let go we heard a clapping sound. Someone was here…

"Aren't you cute?" A strangely familiar voice spoke. Alice and I both turned around and came face to face with a redhead.

"Victoria."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the support people! Hopefully you'll like this chapter and the next, which will be the final one. I'm pretty sure you'll LOVE what'll happen in the next chapter, but I'm gonna keep that a secret till tomorrow :P  
Enjoy! Also, please let me know what you think of it.**

**Chapter 15**

Victoria? Who was she? Another vampire? Perhaps… a friend of the Cullens? Or… an enemy? I really didn't know, the name didn't ring any bells, but judging the look on her face they probably weren't friends. This Victoria person looked vicious, while Alice started hissing at her.

"Hello little Alice, and Bella. What a pleasant surprise to run into you here…" Her red curls fell around her face perfectly, she was a very attractive woman. But then again I knew that all vampires were attractive. That was the whole point.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, hissing, growling even. She scared me, a lot. I looked at Victoria and she must've seen the questioning in it.

"You don't remember me? Oh little Bella, how stupid of you not to remember me…" It took her half a second to come a lot closer, she now had my face in her hands and traced my cheek with her left index finger. She brought her nose to my throat and sniffed, after that she licked her lips. "You smell so good, Bella." This made me shiver, was I going to die here? No, Alice wouldn't allow that, would she?

Before I could think some more the woman was violently pulled off of me and thrown into a tree across the field.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Alice said, loud and clear. The redhead now started laughing and came closer once again.

"Alice, who is she?" I had to ask. If I was by some chance going to die, I at least wanted to know what it was I died for. What had I done to this Victoria person to make her so angry?

"James' mate," was her short reply. Now it made sense. A Cullen killed him and now she wanted revenge. Which was, actually, only fair.

"Oh so you remember James, do you? Well that's good, he shouldn't be forgotten," her voice now took a more sad tone and I knew she felt bad. I also knew I should probably have hated her, but I didn't. I didn't even know the woman and the fact that she wanted someone to pay for her lover's death was reasonable. Not that I was going to sacrifice myself or anything, I just felt bad for her.

"Alice told me about him," I said. Alice came closer and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently, showing me that she was there. It wasn't until Victoria came a little closer that Alice let go of my hand and crouched down in a defending position. They were going to fight, I was sure of it but I didn't want that. However, I was aware of the fact that I probably would never be able to keep them from it, if that's what they both wanted.

"Your stupid family killed my mate, and guess who's going to pay for it?" She turned her blood red eyes in my direction and narrowed them into slits.

"Victoria… I'm sorry about your mate, but-

"Don't 'but' me! I don't care how you feel, so shut up!" She took another step forward and so did Alice, in full attack-mode.

Just as Victoria took a leap in my direction Alice pounced on her and they started fighting. They were trying to bite each other, threw each other into trees, hit and kicked each other and tried to tear limbs off of each other. But my little Alice had the gift of seeing her decisions and that gave her an advantage. Victoria soon figured that out and started using moves that Alice didn't see coming, I didn't understand how that was possible…

Before I could blink Victoria had Alice pinned against a tree and had her teeth on my pixie's throat.

"No!" I screamed and started running in their direction. Victoria made a growling sound and threw Alice away like a ragdoll. She then jumped onto me again and had her teeth against _my_ throat in a second. Just as she was about to bite down she was torn away from me, when I looked up a big brown wolf stood in front of me, growling at the woman.

Victoria looked really amazed, but soon recovered and started running away. That's when another wolf joined us on the field, he soon caught her cold body in his huge mouth and dragged her to the center of the field.

I was scared, not only was there a blood thirsty vampire who just tried to kill me, now there also were two huge wolves who were trying to kill said vampire. Yeah, reason enough for me to shit myself.

"A-alice?" I yelled when I noticed she hadn't moved yet. I made my way towards her and started shaking her. "Alice, please… Please wake up?"

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and immediately shot upright to hug me. "Bella, you're alive!"

"Alice there are wolves here… what the hell?" As soon as I said that she covered her nose and a look of disgust appeared on her face. "Yeah, I can smell them. Is Victoria dead?"

"I don't know, the wolves are so big Alice, they can't be normal!" I was in a state of panic now, I didn't understand what was going on and it was a little bit too much for me.

"They're werewolves Bella, they're made to kill vampires… I'm not sure what they're doing here, though, since they just broke the treaty!" Wait, what?

"What treaty?"

"They aren't supposed to cross our lands, just like we aren't allowed on theirs… And since they're here, they broke that treaty."

"Well I'm glad they did," I muttered. Alice nodded and carried me over to the center of the field where now a big fire was burning and one wolf was still standing. Next to the wolf was a tan guy, wait… Not just any guy, Jacob! I knew him. Was Jacob a werewolf?

"Jake?"

"Bella. Thank God we came here in time," he said.

"You broke the treaty, mutt!" Alice had still covered her nose and was now looking really angry. I grabbed her hand and held her close to me. "Alice! He saved my life, be nice!" After a few second she relaxed and with that so did he.

At that moment I saw a couple of Alice's family members enter the field. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle.

"Oh no! I told you we should've gone earlier, now we missed all the fun!" Emmett boomed. He soon came standing next to me and patted my head, telling me how happy he was that I was still alive.

"What are you doing on our lands, dogs?" Rosalie asked, with a venomous voice.

"We just happened to have saved Bella's life. You should be a little more grateful!" He bared his teeth at Rosalie who was now starting to hiss.

"Rosalie, behave. Calm down, they haven't done anything to upset you," Carlisle soothed. That was him, always trying to soothe everything and everyone.

"Thank you, Jacob, for saving my youngest daughter."

"Daughter? Last time I checked she was Charlie Swan's daughter, not a leech's!"

"Of course, of course, but I love her as if she were my own. That's what I meant of course."

Jacob didn't reply to that but tensed up again as he realized that he and his buddy were severely outnumbered. He obviously didn't trust vampires and felt threatened, I could tell that much.

"Look, can we just consider the treaty not broken? We didn't come here to pick a fight, it's just that… Well, we smelt the leech on our lands and followed it's scent, which is when we picked up Bella's scent, too. I panicked."

"Thank you, Jake," I whispered. He heard me and nodded in my direction. Still tense.

"Don't worry, we won't attack." Jasper now stepped forward, no doubt sensing Jacob's nerves. The latter narrowed his eyes and looked suspicious. "What makes you think I trust you leeches?"

"Trust me, dude, if we wanted to attack you, you'd be dead by now!" Emmett started laughing only to shut up when Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. I felt bad for Emmett, this wasn't the first time Rosalie had beaten him.

Jacob huffed and turned around. Only to turn back when he realized he hadn't gotten an answer to his question. "So, is the treaty unbroken or what?"

"Of course, we're not up for a war with your kind," Carlisle said. Jacob nodded and turned back into a wolf, he and his wolfbuddy ran into the forest and out of the meadow.

"Ugh, I was so looking forward to a fight…" Emmett mumbled again as everyone turned to get back to the house.

"Maybe next time, Em," I tried to comfort him. Rosalie shot me an angry look. "Don't you ever think of bringing one of my family members in danger again!" She hissed, only to shut up when she was pinned against a tree by Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing!" I yelled at her, then ran to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't talk to her like that! It's not her fault, you hear? Shut up, Rose!" She then let go of her sister and carried me away from the forest. "Alice, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but neither did she."

The rest of the week was quiet, no bad things happened. Edward didn't try to attack me again and Rosalie hadn't been mean to me again either. Emmett and Alice were trying to get me to stay over at their house for the weekend. Emmett wanted to play 'spin the bottle' but Alice didn't quite agree. After bugging me about it for the entire week I decided on Friday that I would, just to please them.

Alice jumped up and down when I told her 'yes' and Emmett pumped his fist in the air exclaiming a loud 'yeah!'

Alice picked me up from my house after dinner and after kissing for a while we made our way inside her house. She took me upstairs and to her room, we both took place on her bed and talked about all kinds of things.

"You know that I love you, right, Bella?"

"Yeah. I love you, too, Ali," I whispered.

"Oh I know that…" She wiggled her eyebrows and came a little closer, just when her lips were about to touch mine someone knocked the door.

"What do you want, Edward?"

A second later the door opened and indeed revealed Edward, who had a guilty look on his face. I felt a little bad for him.

"Can I please speak to Bella, alone?"

"No." Alice said, she looked at him angrily and that's when he sighed. "I won't hurt her, Alice. I promise, okay. Check the future, you'd see if I planned to hurt her. I just want to… apologize."

I stood up and grabbed Alice's hand. "Don't worry Al, I'll be back before you know it." She nodded sadly and I left the room followed by Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened… earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, or Alice. I should have never attacked you. If only you knew how much I hate myself for that…" he trailed off.

"It's okay, Edward. Just… Don't do it again, and you must understand that I'm with Alice now. I'm sorry, too. But you never gave me the chance to fall in love with you again, and Alice gave me that chance and I fell in love with her. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry for how you feel. I was just… too narrow-minded to see that."

"I'm glad you see it now, though," I said. He chuckled and moved forward to give me a hug, but then hesitated. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it, Edward."

"Okay. Now, I'm sorry that I interrupted you and Alice… But, Emmett is very impatient and is practically begging me to ask you two to come downstairs and play some stupid game with him…"

"Not spin the bottle, right?"

"No, Alice made herself crystal-clear about that particular game. Nobody will even mention it tonight," he chuckled again and then turned around and made his way downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, last chapter! I hope you guys will like it! :)  
There's another, last, author's note waiting on the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

I followed him downstairs and found the entire family there. Apparently family-night was a big deal for the Cullens. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Emmett has Rosalie sitting on his lap, his big, muscular arms wrapped around her thin body. If she weren't as scary, I would have thought they were a cute couple. The kind you see walking through the streets, holding hands and you think 'aaww'.

Alice sat on one of the couches, patting the spot beside her and I quickly took it. She smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded at her, smiling.

"So… Since _someone_ didn't want us to play spin the-

"Don't even start, Emmett…" Alice growled at him.

Emmett held up his hands in a defensive manner and grinned at her. "Okay, okay… Won't mention it again. Just what exactly are we gonna play now?"

"Pictionary?" Alice suggested.

Emmett 'hmpf-ed' and stuck his tongue out at her. "No, you cheat when we play Pictionary! As does Edward…"

"They cheat at everything, then," Jasper butted in. Emmett nodded and looked to be deep in thought. Thinking of something where foresight and mind reading wouldn't be an issue.

"Twister!" Emmett shouted. His enthusiasm made me laugh, but when Emmett came back into the room carrying a box containing the floor-mat with all the colored dots I started to think rationally.

"Wait.. Emmett, do you want me dead?" I asked. He smiled at me, dimples showing again and shook his head. "No, Alice'll see if you break your neck, no worries!"

"I challenge Bella and Alice for this game…" He looked at me, challenging, indeed. I sighed and agreed to it, Alice didn't stop me so I figured I would be fine. She, too, smiled and narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "I can still cheat, you know." He shrugged and went over to the mat. He threw the board with instructions at Rosalie and started stretching, his antics made me laugh.

"Right… Emmett, left foot on green," she said.

"Bella, right hand on red."

"Alice, right foot on red."

After about 3 minutes I had fallen because Emmett had 'accidentally' bumped into me, which made me lose balance. I carefully got away from the two twisted vampires who were trying to stay in the fatal position. Alice of course had a huge advantage, being so small and thin. And of course, she won. Emmett mumbled something I didn't quite grasped but figured it must've been funny as it made Alice grin like the Cheshire cat.

"You're a sore loser, Emmett!" she sang at him. He growled softly at her, in a playful manner and went back to the couch, where his beloved wife was still situated.

"Now, why don't you and Edward play each other, honey?" he encouraged his wife.

"Pointless, I always win…" Rosalie mumbled, but she stood up anyway. As did Edward.

"Edward, right foot on blue," Emmett said. Edward did as Emmett instructed and the game was on.

This went on for the entire evening and I even managed to defeat Carlisle and Jasper in the end. We had lots of fun and it definitely brought me closer to the family. After the first three games were played Rosalie even started to act somewhat nice toward me and showed me her kinder side. A side I had never expected to see.

At around 11 Alice called it quits, she decided it was time for me to sleep.

"Night Bella!" Emmett boomed. "Be safe you two!" The latter comment made me blush fiercely.

All the others wished me a good night, even Rosalie. Esme came up to me to give me a motherly hug and she made me think of my own mom. I missed her. A lot. But I knew I had Esme now, she would without a doubt be able to be my mother figure here in Forks.

Alice carried me upstairs, despite my complaints about being able to climb the stairs myself.

"You're too slow!" she said, smiling, and the second we entered her room the put me on the bed. She sat next to me and kissed me softly. "Goodnight, Bell," she whispered. Just as she was about to stand up and leave the room I grabbed her hand and kissed her once more. My hand found the base of her neck and I grabbed it tightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt her at all.

A second later I felt her cold hands tracing patterns on my back. It made me shiver, in a good way, of course. Her soft lips caressed mine and her tongue did wonders. This girl was too amazing for her own good. I knew that much.

My hands started moving on their own account, it was like I wasn't in control over my own body anymore. They made their way to the hem of Alice's shirt, we broke the kiss and she nodded at me. My hands slipped under her shirt and moved towards her back, I caressed it and my hands slowly made their way to her breasts. Her amazingly, perfect, soft breasts. She moaned as I cupped them with my warm hands and kissed me hungrily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" she asked me, shyly. I nodded eagerly and we started kissing again. She got rid of both my shirt and her own and started doing some butterfly kisses on my belly. She moved up to my breasts and ripped off my bra, assuring me she'd buy me a new one. The second her tongue touched my sensitive nipple I let out a soft moan. I opened my eyes and looked at her, her beautiful, dark hair tickled my skin and when she looked up, her gaze meeting mine, I saw the love and lust in her eyes. I wanted to make her feel loved, it was what I wanted most.

I slowly turned us around and started kissing her all over. I made my lips cover every inch of her skin and her breathing started to change. "Bella, you smell… so… good!" she moaned and tangled her hands in my hair.

When I was done making love to her nipples I moved down to her skirt. I thanked her silently for wearing a skirt, that was so much easier than some tight pair of jeans. Easy access. I quickly got rid of both the skirt and her panties and started kissing her again. She answered my kiss and made me take off my jeans.

Her fingers made their way down to my wet folds and started doing wonders. I was so turned on that it didn't take too long for me to climax. My tongue made its way down to her inner thighs, I started kissing my way up to her vagina, when my tongue came in close proximity to her clit she gasped. "Oh, Bella, please!" I smiled and decided to give in to her pleas. I licked her to an orgasm which seemed to be pretty intense as all her muscles contracted, she moaned and whispered my name. "I love you, Bella! So much," her words made me smile and I felt like I was radiating happiness. "I love you so much more, Ali. I do."

I softly kissed her lips and we laid down on the bed together. She wrapped her cold, comfortable arms around me and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Tell me you'll never leave me, please?"

"I promise, never." Alice promised me.

For the first time since I woke up from the coma I really felt that everything would be okay. And I was right.

Alice and I stayed together, we loved each other very much and the Cullens fully re-accepted me into their family. Even Rosalie eventually accepted me and told me what had happened to her before she became a vampire.

Edward left the family for a while, spent some time up in Alaska, where apparently another veggy-vampire family lived. He stayed there for a few months and when he came back he took a blonde beauty with him, Tanya. None of us was sure if it would last, but if it would make Edward happy, I would be happy for him, too.

Charlie was delighted to find out that he could speak freely to me again, he told me about the past year. He answered all my questions, and we became closer again. My mom was also happy that she didn't have to watch her tongue anymore, even though we never spoke each other that much.

And Mike… Well… Mike had stopped trying to convince me to go out with him when Alice and I came out at school. He knew better than to try and convert me to the world of hetero-ism. The day we came out was the day Jessica stopped ignoring me. Our group, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric and I grew close together again. And we had lots of fun. We went to the beach numerous times, unfortunately Alice couldn't come with us, due to the treaty.

We didn't really hear of the wolves again, they didn't cause any trouble for the Cullens and so the Cullens didn't cause any trouble for them. Emmett sometimes wanted to cross the treaty line just for the sake of a fight, but Rosalie would make him promise every time that he wouldn't. And we all knew he'd do anything for Rosalie.

After we graduated high school Alice turned me into a vampire, like she'd promised. And we had our happily ever after. Everything was perfect… Well, close to perfect anyway.

**The End**

**A/N 2: So, there is was, a lemon… I know I suck at writing them, it's really difficult for me, but I hope you liked it anyway.. :D  
I wanted to thank you guys lots for supporting me all the way through! The 1****st**** chapter's got 33 reviews, that's just amazing! You're the best readers any author could wish for, really. Thanks. **


End file.
